Blood or Chocolate
by Eternal Night 2008
Summary: Claire is a witch and when her spell goes wrong she ends up in Santa Carla in 1987. Where Claire will find the darkness within herself, a forbidden love, and a choice of changing destiny.
1. Note To Readers

-1This Is My First FanFic

I Hope You Have Fun Reading It.

Keep Reading. The beginning is a little slow but it is needed so that you understand why she does or doesn't do certain things when she travels back to Santa Carla. The Lost Boys will show up I promise.

**Make Sure You Check Out My Profile For Character Pictures!**

Make Sure You Review and Tell Me What You Think, Constructive Criticism is accepted.


	2. Chapter Two

June 19th 2006 at six o'clock in the morning was the time my parents planned to sit me down and told me they were getting a divorce. I think they expected me to yell or maybe even cry. That's why the prepared a speech telling me it wasn't my fault and they hid their fighting and that they couldn't be with each other anymore. My mom took my hand and said "Claire your father and I still love you very much. You will.." I went numb as my reality crumbled all I did was nod. I remember getting up and going to my room. I watched him through my second floor window he was in his business suit because he still had work to do that day. Having already packed his things the night before; he loaded boxes of clothes and office things into his truck. I saw him pull a picture frame out of one of the boxes, one that I had made him containing the picture of us on our fishing trip taken last year at Moosehead Lake. My father lifted his head to my window and we looked into each others eyes. Then he got into his pickup and left us.

Time Doesn't Always Help Heal 

It has been a year since the divorce and my father found a girl friend who was a questionable beautician. The first day I met her I knew I wouldn't like her, she kept telling me that I should try out at one of those modeling agencies. The coke I was drinking almost came out my nose.

My father cleared his throat "Holly, I think we are ready to eat that special desert you were praising to us earlier."

I looked at my father, mentally thanking him for not letting her further her opinions about my future career. There was a reason why my father's girlfriend thinks I should be a model or have the potential to be.

My piercing baby blue eyes won me the title Miss December in our now annual senior school calendar which we came up with as a class fundraiser and also to have something to leave behind. I had to wait 45 minutes as my Christmas scene was being set up on our school stage. I was wearing a red satin dress with a gray sweater, and a huge chucky necklace. For shoes I had on black flats, silver angel earrings, and a white nose ring. Everyone around me said I looked amazing. The scene was magical, the spruce tree was alit and ornaments hung on the tree many homemade from our senior class. Presents with silver wrapping surrounded the tree as student council rolled out a lush Persian rug.

I took my place on the rug and as I fixed my dress, the cameraman was about to take a picture when someone yelled that the angel on top of the tree wasn't on. After ten minutes of looking at plugs they got the angel to glow. I looked at the angel that my father always let me put up the angel even if it was a little lopsided. He would lift me on his shoulders as my mother took a picture and each year we would decorate the tree together. Sixteen years of tradition ended with a signing of a paper. My blue eyes glistened with tears as a flash made me jump.

Thirty minutes of poses and rearranging the set and after all that work the first random picture taken by the cameraman to prepare himself to take more became the December picture and an art gallery legend as hundreds of people stopped to ask 'who is that girl'. One man even called me to ask me to be a model of one of the new clothing line for Abercrombie and Fitch. I didn't tell anyone about the offer when I declined. Our calendars were such a hit we had to order hundred more in order to meet the demand.

The reason I can't stand Holly is because she talks about my future and about my dark brown hair that hangs to the middle of my back. I hate her because she has my dad and my mom has no one.

"I should call mom to remind her that she has to pick me up." I said as excused myself from the table. It took me three attempts to reach her on her cell.

"Hey Mom. Where are you?"

"Sorry honey I forgot to tell you that I would be late picking you up."

"So when are you picking me up?"

"I have to finish some work but I will be there no later than eight."

I looked at the grandfather clock behind me "I'll see you in two hours bye Mom." I looked back at the clock before hanging up, two hours before I went home. Hopefully my mom wouldn't be late I needed to be home at ten and it was an hour drive to get here. I have been at my dad's house for almost two weeks and my mother always got lost in her work when I wasn't around. My mother was a paralegal to one of the best lawyers in New England so she was always looking something up. Phone still in hand, I walked into the living room and my father and Holly were cuddling on the sofa watching the news. I dialed my boyfriends number I had promised to call him today. The phone rang as I walked to my room and laid on my bed.

"Hello." it was Darren's older brother Brady.

"Hey Brady. Let's see I'm wearing capris and a purple tank top." I smiled to myself ever since he asked me what I was wearing when he answered the phone thinking it was his girlfriend. True I did call his private phone trying to get a hold of Darren around the time she was supposed to call. But it didn't make it any less funnier to keep bringing up.

"You know if we both were single we could continue this conversation. Since I am happily whipped and you're getting nothing." he was so grinning to himself he knew his brother 'policy' on the physical aspect of our relationship. Rare to find the girl who is the seducer and the guys says 'we should wait'. Darren and his morals I grumbled to myself

"I don't want to hear about your sexcapades." I joked "Is Darren home yet?"

"Yeah but he's in the shower. Are you sure? I do have some tales to tell."

"No I'd rather continue being the sweet innocent virgin." I mused even though I didn't "tell him to call me."

"So what are you wearing under those capris?"

"You can't corrupt me Brady."

"I can still try. I'll tell Darren you called."

"Bye Brady."

"Bye Éclair."

Acts of Love 

I hung up and threw the phone on my purple bedspread. I loved those guys. They were the sweetest two people I have ever met.

When my father left I packed some things and walked out the front door telling my mom I was going to Darren's house to spend the night. She looked concerned so I reassured her that I was fine when I really wasn't. I slowly shuffled the way past four houses to the Patriots welcome mat the marked the Bank's home.

I didn't bother to knock as I opened the door. It was still early barely eight o'clock as I pushed open the door to Darren's room. I dropped my stuff on his desk chair he was still asleep he always slept on his left side. The blankets were pulled up to his chin so that his feet showed. I couldn't suppress the giggle and Darren opened one eye.

"Hey Claire, whazup?" he was still groggy.

"Hi. I just… my mom and dad are getting a divorce." I rushed the last part out.

"Come on.." he lifted the blanket as I kicked off my flip flops and crawled into the warm and welcoming sheets. I let his big protective arms wrap around me.

"Claire?"

"Hmmm.." my check rested against his chest.

"How come you always smell different every day?"

"What do I smell like?" I felt him move his face into my hair and pull away.

"Vanilla."

"Yeah. I used Vanilla last night in a spell." Darren and Brady were the only people to know about me being a practicing Wicca.

"Using magic to seduce me?" he accused jokily.

I brought myself to whisper in his ear "I don't need magic…" I pulled back to look into his eyes and a smile played my lips.

"Éclair.." I didn't let him finish as my lips brushed his. He was shocked at first I am sure but he recovered when his arms brought me closer. I though he wanted more and I hoped that he did want more. Something had changed between us.

"I think I should feed you first before I take advantage of your hungry deprived state." he chuckled as he kissed my forehead. With that he got out of bed and put on a clean shirt. Grumbling I pushed myself up against the head board.

"I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes." his attempts to make me happy, which worked chocolate was his and my weakness. You have to love your best friend who is a wonderful chef and willing to make cookies at midnight because you had a craving for them. His parents thought we were crazy but they didn't mind us cooking up a storm in the middle of the night.

"Okay." now in good spirits "Can I have breakfast in bed?" I gave him my puppy face where I looked up under my eyelids. My sweets baby blues always got me my way.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks." I put my head back on the headboard and closed my eyes. My father was gone and I was getting all sexy with Darren. He probably didn't even like me like that. Plus I almost no I wanted him to.. No.. I loved Darren and he was the boy I played doctor with but that was just children's curiosity. Or maybe I'm just vulnerable because of my dad leaving causing… no stop getting psychological. What a mess my life was right now I thought

Then the most amazing realization came to me. I was levitating. The sheets hung down like drapes around my floating body. I held my breath. Something big happened without me even knowing. I had ascended as a natural witch. My magic came from within and my first active power was levitation.

I came crashing down when Darren came in with a tray full of pancakes and a single red rose.

"You know your mom with torture you to an inch of your life if she found out you took a rose off her rosebush."

"Are you going to tell?" he eyed me with suspicion but grinned.

"Not if you hand over that food."

"Deal." he set the tray by my side and carefully slid under the covers.

"Yummy." My eyes watched as he poured syrup over the chocolate chip pancakes. " My favorite.. and chocolate milk." I picked up the knife and fork to cut up the pancakes into small pieces. I gave myself the first bite. "Thank you." I speared another pierce and brought it to Darren's mouth, his mouth opened and leaned forward to take the piece of the fork.

"Every guys dream to be under the covers getting hand fed by a beautiful girl." My cheeks flushed red. I couldn't help it the way he looked at me. Like I have never seem him do before.

"I have been in your bed before feeding you." I picked up another couple pieces and put them in my mouth.

"It's been awhile since you did anything notorious in my room." he looked at the second set of silverware and picked them up. We ate in almost silence. It had been awhile. On Valentine's Day, I came over really early and filled his room with chocolate everything. I put a Valentines chocolate heart on his desk, Kit Kats, Heresy's, with other common store candy in every drawer and on every shelf. He was such a deep sleeper I sprinkled chocolate kisses and those candy hearts all over him and his bed. I went home and took a nap until he woke up.

He came in eating a Kit Kat "The strangest thing happened. When I woke, some stranger came in my house and into my room and put candy galore over my entire bedroom." He exaggerated some of the parts for effect.

"What kind of trespassing weirdo would do that." I said in mock surprise.

Darren sat at my bedside "My preferred kind.. " we both laughed for ten minutes until he said "That's why I have a surprise of my own." He waited till I got dressed and even when I begged him he wouldn't tell what the surprise was. We were in his kitchen and he pulled out a letter from the counter and gave it to me I looked at him and back at the unopened envelope. My mouth dropped. It was from the Culinary Institute of America. It was the letter saying if he got in or not. I tried to give it back but he wouldn't accept it.

"You open it. You're the reason I followed my dream" he was serious.

"Fine, but opening other peoples mail is a federal offense." I pointed out

"Just open it, Claire."

"Well when you become famous and open a mega restaurant I want you to remember that statement." I hugged him. I knew Darren had gotten in. "Ready?" he nodded. I opened the letter and pulled out the letter slowly for dramatic effect. I read the first line and screamed "YOU GOT IN!" We had the best day after that. We had a picnic in his living room next to the fire. Cheesy, I know. We both the romantic type. Why we waited so long to finally smarten up and fall in love, I will never know.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darren came back from the downstairs, after washing the dishes and mopping the floor I mused he really was the perfect guy.

"He left around seven this morning. How did I not know that they didn't love each other anymore?" I went to the window. I didn't like people seeing my cry. Darren came up behind me and I turned to bury my face into his chest as he held me. I think he knew all I needed was comfort.

"Darren? I want to be kissing you now." I reached up to entwine my arms around his neck. I knew how I felt about him after years of friendship it came done to what happened in the next thirty seconds if it became more.

"Claire. I would love to kiss you." Always a gentleman as he brushed my lips teasing me. His kisses were soft and gentle, but his hands held me firmly against him. Nothing much changed after that we still flirted, hung out playing video games, made sweets in his kitchen from scratch. What changed was that our relationship became more sexual with the kissing. He wouldn't do much more then that he wanted to make sure I was ready. I was deeply in love with my best friend Darren.

Tenderness of the Heart 

Present-

The phone rang as I answered the phone. "Hi." The memories of the past were pushed away as my present and future answered.

"Hey." his silky voice was irresistible.

"I'm coming home today." I smiled I couldn't wait to cuddle after I did my spell.

"I've missed you. I've made so much junk food, I need help eating it."

"Sounds like sugary paradise." I laid down on my bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over sooner.." he was very persuasive

I must resist "I will.. right after.. I'll be in your bed and willing to do anything you want." I was so bad but I loved to tantalize him. Even though it was him tantalizing me.

"Anything, huh?"

"Within reason." I deliberated

"So, what spell are you doing?" He was interested in my Wiccan ways. He knew about my powers and wasn't freaked out. He even wanted to do a spell with me I did this extra sexy one that I knew he couldn't resist me under the trust ritual. We almost, but then we didn't I think he just wanted to afflict the most sexual tension between us for future use, I just didn't know when but please let it be soon.

"It's a spell to find tranquility." I felt bad that I was lying to him, but I knew he would try to stop me.

We talked for over two hours until my mom came and I had to hurry and pack my things. I kissed my dad and had to hug Holly when I left. My mom was pretty quiet as we listened to my music. I sang to Alicia Keys - No One

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

"You are so talented I hope you don't give up that voice in college." she looked at me and smiled. Her face was happy but I knew she was tired and sad. Hopefully after tonight she wouldn't remember being unhappy.

"I'll be studying Mom. I won't have much time for singing on stage."

"No I want you to study. I just don't want you to give up your gift."

"I understand." I nodded she was trying to use me to live. She had to give up ballet when she married my father. They moved to Maine because my dad offered a manager job at the construction company. With no ballet studios nearby my mother gave up her talent, my mom got married at a young age of 22 she had just finished college and got her degree and became a paralegal and then a mom less then a year later. She didn't really have any time for dreams.

"I made plans to go to the lake tomorrow with friends." I wanted to make sure she didn't have plans that involved me.

"That's fine just make sure you bring sun block remember last time. She laughed at the memory of my sunburned face. I wasn't mad I was glad to see her finally laugh even if it was about me.

"That was three years ago.." defending my blunder as I thought back to that day. "I did look like a lobster.." we laughed all the way home in spurts, we would look at each other and just cracked up.

A Spell in Time

No matter where I will go, this place will always be home. My memories and dreams were created here, and when I go to college in the fall I don't want my mother to be alone. I wanted her to be with my dad and if everything went right I could have my father and my mother back. It had been exactly one year I have prepared for his day for months gathering herbs, candles, and a rare volume that had spells for time travel. It cost me a fortune, but my father had given me enough for my eightieth birthday so I could finally get it. It was only 9:30, so I made my mom a light meal because I knew she hadn't eaten since lunch time. She came down the stairs all showered and in her night clothes "I knew I smelled something cooking down here." She sat at the table, watching me cook the pasta and sauce. She wasn't that great of a cook that was dad's and my job and after he left I took over the kitchen. It was nice to have a future top chef as a boyfriend I was always learning more things to make.

As we ate we talked about our time away from each other. I didn't mention Holly because it would have hurt my mom to hear about another women with my dad. Even though she said she was over him. I didn't believe her when she said this. I told her about Darren coming up and making dinner one night for us, steak and potatoes. My father liked his food simple. He was fond of Darren and even let him stay the night but made him sleep in the guest room. One of the things my parents did differently was that my mom didn't mind us being in the same bed. She knew Darren and I weren't doing anything. My dad. Well, I still was his little girl and Darren was still a guy.. but his view of Darren was way off. I joked to Darren many times that my father should be protecting him from my seduction not the other way around.

I washed the dishes and bade my mother good night as I hugged her. It was 10:45 when I entered my room dragging in my suitcase and putting it on my bed to unpack later. I locked my door so that my mother didn't walk in. I dragged out my 18th century French chest out from my closet that I kept all my magic items. My arduous task of setting up my magic site started with the five candles to making the pentagram white, blue, brown, black and pink. I placed the incense burners on either side of where I was sitting. I put a gold stick in each one. I filled a small bowl of pure water next to the cauldron and an athame on the other. I brought out my herbs huckleberry, hyacinth, chives, and ginger along with my rose and raspberry oil. My stones I carefully took out of the box emerald, ruby, and garnet.

The thing that was going to send me back into the past was an amulet called Dove's Flight. It had the time travel properties and gave protection to the user on their journey. I set the emerald, ruby, and garnet stone in a Y, one in back of my and two directly diagonal from me. I opened my two windows all the way as I lit the incense. I set in the center concentrating I had memorized the spell and all I needed to do is relax and let the magic take me where I wanted to go. I held the Dove's Flight Amulet in my palms over the cauldron that had my herbs and oils mixed together, an offering to the goddess of time. It was midnight as I began feeling the affects of my spell I felt more and more detached. It came without warning, the shock made me drop the amulet as I started to twirl in a black era of time.

The Ancient Times

The feeling of helplessness surged threw me as I plummeted through time. I felt a pull as I was released from the barrier and rolled onto solid ground. On my back I could see the full moon in between the forest branches. I made myself get to my feet so that I could figure out if I did the spell right or if I was only sent back to the day before. It was my nose that first knew something was wrong it didn't smell like Maine. I smelled smoke and the ocean? I bit my lip I had screwed up the spell and now I could be anywhere. Following the smell of smoke to a pit party. I was going to ask them where I was but I noticed that they were all wasted and probably didn't know anymore than me. I stared at the closet male he was attempting to pour his beer into his mouth but he was only getting it all over himself.

His clothes were more from the 70's or 80's than the 21st… Oh my I checked the others and they all had black leather coats, with dirty long hair, or punk Mohawks, and one had a mullet. I hadn't thought I'd mess up this bad. I moved away from the partiers to a makeshift path that hopefully lead out. The sounds of voices, music, and engines made me walk faster as my plaid flats made my feet hurt from the rough terrain. A crowd with no end in sight filed my eyes. A ferries wheel circled in the distance as the ocean waves crashed nearby. Bright colored hair, black clothes, and motorcycles filled the street. I stepped onto the boardwalk and started walking to try to find out how bad I did mess up.

I was in the 70's or 80's near an ocean with a carnival. I wasn't in Maine anymore or my decade which didn't help much but I didn't dare ask anyone. Nothing I saw helped until a advertisement about a new movie release for The Princess Bride. Which ruled out the 70's and early 80's I couldn't remember when exactly the movie came out, I was in the mid to late 1980's. I kept walking and ran into trouble.

The Risks

"Hi, can we talk to you?" the guy stood with his friends who laughed at his confrontation with me. Not wanting to be some macho prize I kept walking. When I realized they were following me I ducked into an alleyway trying to lose them. Big mistake. The three guys I saw earlier, with the leader came in after me and even though I knew it wouldn't work because I was outnumbered. I tried to run past them but the blue haired guy threw me to a guy with a poorly dyed red Mohawk then to the bald one with a tattoo on his head who pushed me to the leader. I slapped his smug face as he tossed me to the ground in anger. My hands went down to stop my fall as they gazed down at me like wolves. I aimed a kick at the leader's knee but Mohawk pulled me up by roughly seizing my arms and forcing me to my feet. We were facing each other as I took the opportunity to knee him in the groin. He doubled over as one rushed me I wasn't a skilled fighter but I could use their disarray to my advantage. I jumped back to miss blue and ducked under the tattoo guy. The leader coming from nowhere knocked me to the wall as the wind knocked out of me. His hands started caressing my bare shoulders then my arms down my sides, I stomped on his foot but because of his thick boots it hurt only me. I curled my hand into a fist as his both hands grabbed my butt. I punched him as hard as I could, his head snapped to the side as I connected to his cheek. I clung to my now tender hand as he pinned me against the wall I didn't have anything left..

I noticed that the three other bikers had backed off giving the leader some room to further assault me. "Get your own buddy." I was confused to who he was saying this to. I couldn't see much past him but their was an extra person in the group. I caught myself before I fell forward the leader has just let me go. Was this guy a cop or something? The bikers took off running I let gravity pull me down as my back ran down the wall.

Just Like Mine 

The man was wearing black leather boots definitely not police issued. Looking up from the ground I met my savors eyes. I was surprised I had never seen eyes like mine expect in the mirror. His eyes were full of concern and he held down his hand. He had on leather fingerless gloves. "I really am in the past, aren't I." I finally accepted my fate. He looked at me questionable but kept his hand down to help me up. Feeling rude I finally put my hand into his. "Thanks." I wiped my hands on my capris but it didn't help much since I was already filthy being thrown around by the biker gang. "I think he hurt me more than I hurt him," as I flexed my sore hand.

He grinned "I'm David."

"Claire.. Thanks for saving me."

"What happened?"

"Walked by some bikers and they followed me.." I shrugged it's not like I provoked them. "You know in horror movies when the girl is getting chased she runs into a dark alley instead of a populated area.. I always hated that, which is why I don't watch them but after tonight I should rethink my hatred because I did the exact same thing."

"Fear makes you unable to think just act."

"Yeah but I still thought I'd make a better spilt second decision than run into an alley and get sexually assaulted."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm fine. You have done enough for me."

"It's no trouble really." his electric blue eyes made me weak. "I have three room mates though."

"I'm not sure about the trouble part, but I guess I can't pass up a place to stay. I don't feel quite safe in the open." I followed him out of the alleyway. He moved at a brisk pace and I kept up as we hit the boardwalk. I didn't want to lose him or run into those bikers.

"I need to talk to someone." He moved inside a video store. I timidly went in and saw David talking to an older brown haired man. The man looked up and caught me staring at him. I jerked my head to the display of videos. The door opened signaling the bell and I felt a shiver go up my spine. I turned around, something told me to not to have whoever it was behind me.

"What do we have here." Three wild boys stared at me, the same guy then said "You must be new in town."

"Something like that." No way more bad asses were going to make me afraid, not again, so I held my ground. The guy must be the leader his long dirty blond hair looked like it had hadn't seen water in years. He looked me up and down trying to intimidate me.

"My names Paul.. that's Dwayne," pointing to the guy with the same amount of hair but a darker color almost black with a sullen expression. "and Marko." the last guy was enticing his half smile must have made girls swoon over him but his leather coat was stitched with multi-colored designs and attachments, but somehow his look worked. Got to love the 80's I thought.

"Claire and you're a little too late with trying to intimidate me with your looks or attitude I've had enough today. So stay away from me." I said in aggravation. Apparently they thought I was hilarious and began to laugh. Even the sully one couldn't hide a smile.

Satisfactory 

Paul POV

I was about to get some when David interrupted my thoughts. _Quit thinking about getting laid and get to the video store. Let Marko and Dwayne know. I might have something.. _His voice disappeared. Damn him, I thought as I turned to the ripe girl standing beside me. "Gotta go." I left before she could say anything. I know she was standing there with her mouth open. Don't worry I'll find you later.. It was more crowded than usual because it was Friday. I weaved through the crowd looking for Marko and Dwayne. I saw them walking toward me where they stopped in front of me.

"David wants us at the video store."

"What for? We already went."

"Well, Marko. He didn't tell me." Not hide the bitterness or annoyance. "But he has something to show us." Marko shrugged uncaring.

The store wasn't busy. Most tend to get wasted than watch TV. Something I would be doing when we got back to the cave. The bell rang and David was talking to Max but my eyes landed on the nice ass of the girl in front of me. She turned around. "What do we have here?" She just stared at me. "You must be new in town." I just couldn't wait to get a hold of that nice little.. _be nice Paul_ David's voice floated in my thoughts.

"Something like that." Her eyes were defensive then I noticed that her eyes looked just like David's. How sweet I looked her up and down. This must be the surprise.

I guess I'd better act nice. "My names Paul.. that's Dwayne," I pointed him out "and Marko." She seemed to be sizing us up. "What's your name?"

"Claire and you're too later with trying to intimidate me with your looks or attitudes I've had enough today. So stay away from me." Laughter ensued I couldn't help this girl was threatening me.

Mischievous Teens

Claire POV

I couldn't believe these wannabes were laughing at me. I was really sick of guys in this decade always trying to show how manly and smelly they could get.

"Claire." David's voice came out of no where startling me. He stood beside me now. I kind of hoped he would run them off like he did the bikers before I gave into setting them on fire or something. "These are my roommates." Paul snickered at me. My mouth opened in a silent protest. "Is anything wrong?"

I closed my mouth "I guess the threat of staying away from me isn't going to happen," I stepped forward "Let's try.. Keeping your hands to yourself." I looked back at David.

"I'll try…" Paul tried to sound sincere. I rolled my eyes.

"Claire is going to be staying with us."

Release 

David POV

The girl was no match for the four bikers but she still tired to defend herself. She even took a swing and punched the leader in the cheek then she clutched her hand. A smile spread across my lips as I strolled into the alley and the nearest one looked at me in fear. I was well known in Santa Carla. Two others followed suit and stopped the assault, but the leader wasn't giving up his prey.

"Get your own buddy." He had pinned the girl to the wall as held her by the shoulders. I reached into his mind _let her go and leave_ my voice was full of malice. The biker let her go shocked by his actions. I reached into his mind one more time _leave._ He took off with his buddies in pursuit. I got a better look at the girl as she slid down the wall. She was 17 or 18 I guessed with long brown hair that curled at the ends. She was wearing jeans that came down just under her knees and a purple tank top. She was filthy and I could smell her blood coming from little scratches and cuts on her arms and legs. I walked in front of her and held down my hand, our eyes met for the first time and I was taken aback as her beautiful blue eyes stared into mine.

"I really am in the past aren't I?" she whispered. What? The girl must be in shock. Then a hand took mine and I lifted her up to her feet as she mumbled thanks. "I think he hurt me more than I hurt him." She flexed her hand wincing a bit.

I grinned at her innocence "I'm David."

"Claire.. Thanks for saving me." I looked at her and I knew I wasn't finished saving her. I wanted her for myself.

"What happened?" Even though it was quite clear.

"Walked by some bikers and then they followed me." She shrugged. "I nodded. No one was safe here alone at night. I smiled we were the meaning behind Murder Capital of the world.

"Fear makes you unable to think just act." I was an expert on causing fear.

I couldn't take the chance of it happening again and no one would dare try and hurt here not with me around

"Do you have a place to stay?" I would worry about getting her safe before I went back to get the bikers. She was going to say no until I interrupted "It's no trouble, really" I caught her eyes again and felt her heart beat a little faster. "I have three roommates though." There was resistance in her heart but her fear overcame any logic on trusting a stranger even if he saved you.

Pleased, my strides made Claire stick close as we hit the swarming bodies on the boardwalk. I found Paul working up some girl_. _I knew he would be furious at me making him leave her. I had to tell Max about her so I halted in front of his store and told Claire to wait outside but she followed me and stopped just inside the door. Max was just coming out from the back room. _What now?_ Max's slightly irritated voice crossed my thoughts.

"We need to talk." I answered out loud.

"About what David."

"A girl.." before I could say more he peered over me.

"I see."

"I think she would make a great addition to our family."

"Get to know her first, then I will decide." The bell rang and my boys walked in. I continued to talk to Max giving them a chance to see what they thought of her. Max said a woman came into the store looking for a job. That he was interested in making our mother. I nodded I didn't need a mother. I heard Paul's thoughts and stopped him mid sentence _Be nice Paul. _Max was always fatherly telling us to be careful or we would be in trouble and today was no different "Make sure she's ready. We don't need another Star."

I felt my eyes narrow and I clenched my teeth. Star had been a failure she couldn't accept what she had become once she made her first kill so she stepped into the light as we were sleeping. I knew the others didn't care, she was a pain in the ass staying a half vampire for three months. When she finally killed, I thought she would except what she was but she killed herself that next morning. I felt bad, she was my childe, but it was over two months ago and Max had to bring it back up.

"I know." I couldn't say anymore.

"Now leave my store." He always told us to leave. I walked towards the door where I heard laughter, the loudest was Paul.

"Claire." I smiled, her fear lasted seconds I had caught her off guard. I stood beside her and I heard her thoughts.

This will be interesting "These are my roommates." Paul snickered I didn't bother read his mind I didn't want an image of his fantasies but I was going to tell him to leave her be. Claire then spoke up.

She looked at me her words were a promise. Jesus I almost took her right there but what kept me back was her aura that now surrounded her. She would be strong enough.. I hoped.

"I'll try." Paul was going for sincere but didn't pull it off I would have to talk to him soon. Claire rolled her eyes. She was tired and dirty I was surprised Max wasn't yelling at us to leave before we scared the non-existent clients away.

"Claire is going to be staying with us." For as long as she wants.

Pay Heed to Warning 

Claire POV

I felt my magic and saw David's eyes darken I considered the need to say that I'd changed my mind, my inner witch said something was wrong. Before I could act on it I was aware of the leather that wrapped around my hand and I forgot about the proposal and let him pull me outside. Paul, Dwayne, and Marko where in front of us as they sauntered down the boardwalk. Paul turned his head and looked me up and down again, a smirk on his care free face. Please, I pray to the God of Patience and Understanding not to use my power and set Paul on fire. Even though he might just deserve it.

My hand was still holding David's and it was a little wrong since I had the best boyfriend in the world. People started to stare at us, girls looked on with pure hatred and envy as they eyed me. God, what did I do? I thought. I looked horrible and they didn't know me. So why.. I was an idiot it was David and the reason that I was holding his hand and they weren't. The evil glares continued as we headed down the boardwalk I was going to let go of him but I felt better knowing he held on to me. Darren. I thought. You love Darren and when you find a way back home he will be there.

We came to a halt as I peered onto the beach it was too dark to make out faces but bodies were swaying around temporary fires, throwing back alcohol and laughing in a drunken stupor. I wonder if Darren would believe me? Slightly smiling, he'd be mad if I didn't get him a souvenir. My smile turned into a grimace when I saw Paul, Dwayne, and Marko on dirt bikes, with one bike still leaning on the railing. I sighed. I was exhausted, sticky, and gross.

"I know you don't like bikers now, but.." David seemed to be confusing my actions for hatred.

"No. I ride a friend's dirt bike at home it has just been a long day."

"I understand." David let go of my hand to get onto his bike and as it started he looked at me waiting for me to get on. I looked down at my plaid flats and found myself climbing on David's bike. "Hold on tight." My arms slid around his waist and I moved myself closer to him.

"Let's go boys." We took a sharp turn and he started gaining speed and didn't stop. We were in the lead but I heard the others close behind us. Their cheers and calls made me smile. I had dramatically tighten my hold on David. I laid my cheek on his back as the ocean air rushed by.

I closed my eyes as my old life felt so far away…

Keeping Her Always

David POV

Claire was thinking about changing her mind so I quickly took her hand before she did.

"Lets go home.." I echoed this threw all three of my boys minds. We took our time getting to our bikes. I was enjoying the vile and envious looks of all the girls towards Claire. She was better than them. Paul turned slightly to look check her out thinking _yes she is better_. I regretted wearing the gloves so that my skin could touch her instead of just my fingertips. I could hear her heart rushing from the excitement I was curious to what she was thinking, then I heard. Darren You love Darren I pulled out of her mind.. not if I can help it.

Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were already on their bikes ready to go. She was smiling then caught sight of the bikes and it turned into a frown as she sighed. After what she went through tonight she must hate bikers. Thankfully that was not the case.

She barely was on her feet. I let go of her hand to ready my bike, She hadn't moved and was staring at the ground. I looked at her willing her to join me. Thrilled when she wrapped her arms around me and moved her body close to me. "Hold on tight." I have had many girls on my bike but they hadn't meant more than blood and sex.

"Lets go, boys." I took a sharp left turn just to make her hold on a little tighter. I accelerated and as we plowed over the beach I heard wails from on lookers. My boys were howling. Claire rested her body against mine and I felt her chest rise and fall softly. I knew she was almost asleep as we stopped outside the cave.

I put my feet on the ground as Paul, Dwayne, and Marko were already off their bikes. "I wasn't sleeping." As Claire pulled away from me, "Well there goes the just dreaming theory." She avoided contact with me as she slipped off my bike.

"You don't look so stable." Paul always having to say something. "I could carry you in." he looked to helpful .

"I can walk."

I wasn't convinced "Paul since you want to be helpful take in my bike as well and Marko go get some clothes, food, water, bandages, and stuff to make our guest comfortable." She was about to protest. "It's no trouble."

"Just tell me when I am." she yawned, she had gone through a lot today and who knows what happened to her yesterday.

"Lets get you inside." I laid my bike on the ground and put my arm around her waist. I led her across the bridge and up to the entrance I had to lift her most of the way. I carried her like she was my bride to the couch where I put her gently to sitting position. Paul and Dwayne came in carrying two bikes a piece and set them against the wall. Marko went air born to get the supplies.

Claire was on her feet inspecting our place "It's definitely a bachelor's pad." She was amused "I like it.. it's organized chaos."

Paul snorted but wittily said "That's what we were going for." The rest of us just smiled. Paul then jumped on the fountain and began dancing around. Dwayne took over the sofa as I watched Claire analyze everything. She moved to the bed and sat down, stretching her long legs. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Marko arrived with full arms and brought all the bags over to set on the bed. I moved toward the bags to unpack them as Marko went to sit by Dwayne. I put the black sweater and sweat pants aside as I unpacked a towel and three bottles of water to give to Claire. I took up the bandages and antiseptic as she drained the first bottle and wet the towel to wash the grime off her skin. My boys were unusually quiet tonight as we all just watched Claire. Something about her made it hard to look away from her. I gave Claire a handful of different candy bars she picked out the Heresy's bar and began to unwrap and devour it. I started to clean her cuts I had smelled her blood for an hour but my hands gently placed a bandage on her raw skin on her leg. I wanted to clean her hands next. I held the bottoms of both of her hands to inspect them, some skin on her right hand was peeled back and swollen. _Such delicate hands, _I thought as I swabbed the antiseptic on her wound.

"My personal guardian and doctor." she joked, Claire seemed to be in high spirits now. "Thank you." she said with genuine gratitude.

"No problem." I put the leftovers in the bag as Claire took another Heresy's bar. I sat at the end of her bed not wanting to move away from her.

"So what's your life story, Claire?" Paul asked from across the room. She brought the candy to her mouth and bit a piece off. I knew she didn't want to answer, which made me wonder about her past.

"It's complicated." and as she took another bite.

"You should get some sleep. You can change into these." I put the clothes by her. "this will be your bed as long as you want it." My boys had already left to sleep in the elevator shaft. I was almost out of sight when she began changing into the clean clothes. I overcame the urge to take her once again as I quickly took off my shoes and gripped the beam with my bat like toes. I knew I have been waiting for her to come and now that she did I wanted be keep her always by my side. As the sun rose I fell into a deep sleep.

Visionary

Claire POV

Darren held me as we watched the Sunday Night Football game. The Patriots were playing. I drifted into a light sleep and Darren had yelled in excitement. As I sat up "I wasn't sleeping." Then I remembered. "Well there goes the just dreaming theory."

We had stopped and David was inches from me. I slid off, careful not to brush up against him because of my guilty conscience about taking pleasure in his touch while I was in love with Darren.

"You don't look so stable." Paul uselessly commented to me. Duh. "I could carry you in."

I was to tired to really care, however what was left of my pride held strong. "I can walk." but I just held still.

I opened my mouth to say that he didn't have to do anything for me. They had done enough just taking me in. David, sensing my oncoming argument stopped me from voicing it

You win for now. "Just tell me when I am." I involuntary yawned.

"Lets get you inside." he put his bike on the ground. Knowing that he would didn't help my heart, it quickened as he took my waist and guided me across the bridge and up a cliff. When I couldn't make the steep incline he held me closer and somehow managed to bring us both to the entrance, to some sort of cavern. He picked me up, even though it was a flat surface, but I didn't complain. The cave wasn't what I expected not that I had any expectations of what a cave on the side of a cliff looked like. David placed me on the sofa as Dwayne and Paul came in with the bikes. Marko had left to get me some things but he didn't use his bike and as odd as it was, I just shrugged it off.

It was captivating to see how others lived. And there home could have either been on the most outrageous homes or on the extreme makeover. I couldn't decide. But I liked it. "It's organized chaos."

Paul laughed at me, his laugher was child-like. He didn't take life too seriously. "That's what we were going for."

There were old barrels that were scattered around the cave Paul had lit them all so that we could see. Surf boards leaned up against the wall, I didn't picture them as surfers. Dozens of candles were placed throughout the cave for lighting and the old-fashion fountain was the center of the room. A boom box hung off one side. The strangest item in the room was a wheelchair that sat vacant. A canopy bed enclosed with lace curtains rested in the corner. I willingly landed on the bed glad to be off my sore body. I was shocked at the state of my once smooth legs. Dried blood and dirt that caked my skin and my hands were a mess. On my right hand much off my skin was peeled back.

Bags were set at the edge of the bed as Marko went to the sofa to sit down. I was grateful of their taking care of me when I needed help. I had to do something nice for them in the morning. I saw David pull out some clothing and set them aside, something extra nice. When the water came out, David handed me all three bottles and a lime green hand towel. I couldn't drink the water fast enough. I used the second bottle to wash myself. I felt the grime come off my skin. That towel would have to be burned. I thought as I put it on the ground, having no more need to handle it.

The smell of chocolate filled my senses as the handfuls of candy was presented to me I took the Heresy's of course, the first bite was heaven. My stomach greeted it like a long lost friend. I hadn't eaten in hours no wonder I could barely move. Plus, I was thrown around a lot today as well. A cold liquid hit my skin then a slight sting. David was kneeling in front of me taking the time to clean my cuts properly. Something Darren would have done. I finished the candy bar and was thinking about taking another one when David took both of my hands in his. David was soothing all my pains.

When he screwed the cap on, I candidly said "My personal guardian and doctor." I felt better now that I was clean and disinfected "Thank you." David really didn't expect anything back in return. I couldn't deny my hunger, so I took one more candy bar and started to enjoy it. Paul asked a question that I really couldn't explain.

I took a bite of my chocolate. I'm a witch from twenty years in the future. I messed up a spell that was only suppose to go back a year but instead I landed twenty years in the past in a completely different time zone. No, that wasn't a explanation they would believe, not that they wouldn't laugh for hours at my expense. All I could come up with was "It's complicated." Which was true, but I hated to lie. I took another bite, settling my nerves.

"You should get some sleep." David was sitting at the end of the bed. "You can change into these," he moved the clothes to my side as he got up "this will be your bed as long as you want it."

The others had disappeared done that tunnel and when David was gone I lifted my shirt over my head and pulled the oversized sweater on it smelt good like freshly cleaned laundry. I stood to get out of my capries as I pulled on the sweatpants. I discarded my clothes at the end of the bed as I crawled in between the sheets. Soon as my head touched the pillow I was out cold for ten hours.

The New Guy 

I didn't want to get up.. except that I was awake and I couldn't go back to sleep. I lifted the covers off me as I found my shoes so that I could get up. Unsure of the time since their wasn't a clock, I looked outside and decided that it was an hour or so before the sun went down. I thought about my situation I was in a cave with four guys that I still didn't know if I really trusted and even though they were my heroes I couldn't ignore this distrust feeling I had The bags were still at the end of the bed so I dug out a candy bar and discovered a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit. I ate the candy bar and drank the last bottle of water. I changed into the jeans which were too long, I had to roll them up in order to walk. I pulled off my sweatshirt and looked for a shirt in one off the bags. It was black as far as I could tell as I held the shirt in front of me it had some name of a band I didn't recognize. I wound up ripping the shirt across the top so that the sides now hung below my shoulders.

Good thing their weren't any mirrors I knew my hair was scary. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to somehow tame the mess. Screw it I thought this is the 80's no one cared about hygiene. I wanted to get outside before it got dark but looking over the ridge I knew that climbing down wasn't an option. Levitation became a useful gift as I landed softly on the bridge. I strolled the ocean side watching the sun go down. I headed to the cave so that the guys didn't worry about me I made my bed and cleaned up my area trying not to be the messy guest.

I didn't even hear them come out of the tunnel and they hadn't changed their clothes from yesterday. I was looking at each one with close inspection. The only thing I noticed abut David were his eyes. He was around eighteen I figured but he seemed older. He wore a long black coat where a medallion was pinned on his coat over a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots and a dangling earring on his left ear. His hair was spiked bleach blond and I saved the best for last, his blue eyes. Unsure of how long we were staring at each other someone cleared their throat of course it was Paul.

"Well if you lovebirds want more alone time…" he was grinning ear to ear. David growled wiping the smile off Paul's face.

"You look good." then he turned to get his bike. My thumbs were inside the waist of my pants, I tied my shirt in the back with a hair elastic I found in the pocket of my capris. The jeans hung low on my hips as my flat stomach showed a coupe inches where my peacock tattoo was visible. I liked how they looked at me even though I tried not to. I moved on to Paul somehow he pulled off the tight white pants with his mesh shirt under the black coat that showed off his chest. He had some kind of chain hanging off the left side of his coat and like David he had his left ear pierced.

"See anything you like?" Paul asked

"Yes." I smiled leaving to go to the entrance of the cave. For once he was speechless shocked at my boldness.

"So where are we going?"

"The boardwalk." the guys were already climbing down the incline. I still somehow they managers to keep their balance while holding their bikes. David was to my left his bike being brought down my Dwayne. Taking my waist we started to descend, there were near misses where I almost fell but David always caught me. Relief filled me as we hit flat ground.

"Your slow Claire." Marko voiced and Paul chuckled.

"Sorry." I shrugged I had to act like I was helpless. I couldn't use my powers in front of them. I rode with David again even though Paul made a puppy dog face that made me laugh. I just shook my head and got on the back of David's bike. The boardwalk was busy as we headed inside the same video store as yesterday. While David talked to the owned the others flirted with the cashier. At least men haven't changed I thought even though I didn't know if that was a comforting thought or not.

"Can I help you?" A women with short brown hair smiled at me.

"No I'm fine." She seemed sweet.

"Well if you need anything let me know." and walked away.

I moved to where Paul was standing as the brown haired girl eyes twinkled at the attention. "I'm going to walk around." I informed Paul he just nodded. When I got out the door I heard blaring music so I just followed the noise. I defiantly heard a saxophone as I reached the crowd the over muscled man held the sax between his lips. The sound was intriguing so I pushed though the crowed to the front where I bumped into some kid in a multi-colored duster. But it wasn't his hand that steadied me.

"Sorry about that he is always in the way." the younger boy elbowed him in the ribs, probably brothers.

"No it was my fault."

He pushed back his brown curly hair. "I'm Michael." the younger boy just rolled his eyes and muttered "hormones."

I smiled "I'm Claire.. I'm.. new here."

"I just moved from Phoenix yesterday."

"Me too, but from somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Maine." I said it before thinking Oh well it's not like he'd find from what year.

"Wow that's far away, why did you move?"

"Just needed to get away I guess." That was the only explanation I could come up with.

"With my family too. My brother, Sam." he nudged Sam who swung around he was around fourteen with dirty blond hair and his duster and shirt didn't match. He said his hellos then he turned back around to watch the concert. "Our mom moved us here because of the divorce."

"I know how that is.. Expect it was my dad that moved out.." this was now getting to personal the one thing that hurt me to my core that left me empty.. was my dad leaving us.

"Do you want to hang out?" he looked hopeful.

"I can't I have some friends and we're here somewhat together."

"I don't see them now." trying to lure me into saying yes.

"Well that's the somewhat part." he had a nice even smile. "Maybe later we could." I suggested trying not to hurt his feeling with saying no.

"I'll see you around then."

Beautiful Stranger

Michael POV

I can't believe I was hanging out with my little brother. He was embarrassing me with the way he dressed now since back home people didn't wear all black. I planned to buy a leather jacket soon at one of the booths and maybe get my ear pierced. Sam was enjoying the music when someone ran into him I reached to hold the girl from falling backward.

"Sorry about that he is always in the way." my brother elbowed me in the ribs.

"No it was my fault." I put my hand threw my hair. She was beautiful. The moon gleamed off her exposed shoulders as a necklace draped across her neck I looked up to gazed into her eyes, she had really pretty blue eyes. "I'm Michael." my brother rolled his eyes at me and muttered hormones. He would pay for that remark later..

She smiled when she said that her name was Claire and that she was new in Santa Carla. Prefect. I wonder if she'd hang out with me once I pawned Sam off somewhere. She came along way and I thought ten hours in a car was bad but then again she didn't have y brother with her. I hoped she wouldn't think I was being too nosey with all my questions. But the way she answered them she was probably a run a way.

I told her about my parent's divorce and she understood." I nudged my brother so that he could say hello I didn't want her to think we were snobby or anything.

We had some things in common I wondered why they divorced but I didn't ask that would have been too persona plus she looked a little gloomy when she said it.

"Do you want to hang out?" I wanted to get to know her maybe we could be friends.

"I can't I have some friends and we're here somewhat together."

"I don't see them now." I was trying to hard but I didn't want her to slip away.

"Well that's the somewhat part." I smiled she was attractive and comical. I was going to ask about tomorrow night.

"Maybe later we could."Was she blowing me off I couldn't help but think it. At least she let me down easy. I would see her again tomorrow and try again.

The Creator; The Destroyer

David POV

Max was being stubborn about Claire since Star he told me I had to have his consent to change someone. Max was the head vampire I had to obey him or he would kill me. I was linked to his blood because he was the one to change me.

I was a run away in San Diego 1931 looking for work amidst the Great Depression. I had just come out of a bar drunk I was only eighteen but people always thought I was older. I don't remember, much even now but I was hit by a car as I stupidly ran into the street. The pain didn't last long because I pasted out. I woke up hurting, my brain felt like someone was squeezing it, my chest wouldn't rise or fall smoothly. My ribs cried out in pain as each breath was like a sharp knife to my lungs. I was dying I had to be.

"Young man. Are you awake?" my eyes opened a man stood over me. "Come lets get you off the street."

"No.." I moaned "Just let me be." I was in to much pain. He seemed to realize that I wasn't going to make it.

"Your not well at all." he was silent "I know how to save you if you let me." I couldn't see the man that spoke to me. "Do you want me to save you?" he asked it again and I said yes. I didn't know how that the decision would change the course of my existence but I didn't look back and I accepted what I was a long time ago.

"I told you my answer for now. Keep her in the dark. I'll decide in a few days after you report back to me about her."

"Fine." I hated being told what to do.

The guys were flirting with an average looking girl as I looked around the store for Claire she was no where insight.

"Where's Claire?" I wasn't happy about her missing. "Paul?"

"She said that she wanted to walk around." he looked guilty of not obeying my orders.

"Lets go.. we will find her." I was irritated at Paul, I told him to look after her while I talked to Max. Outside we spilt up to cover more ground. I was worried, who knows what she would get herself into. Marko and Dwayne with off together as they left Marko reassured me that we would find her. Paul wasn't going to get off easy I couldn't think of a bad enough punishment until "you grounded to the cave until further notice." He wasn't happy but didn't argue with me. She couldn't have gone far..

My Transgression 

Claire POV

I was heading back to the video store but saw to my most ultimate revenge, the bikers that tried to sexual assault me yesterday. They were hanging by the merry-go-round smoking. I wanted them to see me and when the long black haired grease ball of a leader did he smiled. I would never forget his wandering hands and awful breath. I sensed my magic fortify and if he followed me I would show him that I could hold my own in a now fair fight. This time I was going to use some of my magic to show him some self-control. His accomplices didn't want to follow me, and to show face, he wandered behind me. I hoodwinked him into thinking I was still terrified of him as I went down the same alley way. I gave a sterling performance as I backed into a corner, my venture didn't worry me even as lust escalated in his brown eyes. He felt invincible I could read his mind of sullying my body. "I love virgins.. So tight.." then I saw some images that made my skin crawl.

"Go away before you get hurt." I was giving him his second chance.

"I don't think so." he reached inside his beat up leather jacket and pulled out a switchblade. He had his chance my hands quavered and my eyes blackened and my attacker recoiled.

My voice was rasping "Let me enlighten you." I stood straight up relentless "De lan que vi firen." with those concise words my attacker flew backwards and hit the pavement. The knife was now under my control spinning slowly in mid air. "if you ever tough a girl or even look at a girl with any evil intent I will cut off.." I demonstrated by hovering the knife over his jean zipper. "your name is Daniel Leigh Adams, 22 years old and originally from Las Vegas." Daniel was pinned to the ground his struggle continued, his muscles tightened at the magic that forced him down. "You see I know who you are. I can find you and if you break our agreement well off goes your friend." I positioned myself over him "Understand?"

"Yes Yes I do I.. I understand." he was trembling.

"Leave Santa Carla if I see you I'll do something worse." he nodded his head. I took the floating switchblade and put it in my back pocket as I spoke "de lan que vi firen pangorna." He got up and scampered away. I hoped I didn't see him again what would be worse than that. Even with him gone my eyes refused to turn back to my blue ones. I had touched the evil inside me and I knew that. It had taken over but it lost control.

I held my head down as the boardwalk rushed by me. I wouldn't have killed him but right now I felt like something inside me was dying. I didn't belong here and the longer I stayed the least likely I would go home.

Not Alone in Darkness

Arms wrapped around my shoulders "we've been looking for you." I tensed at Paul's touch. Then I knew why I had such a unruly feeling about then. My new friends were monsters. Foolish as to why I didn't realize before.

"Hey Paul." Slowly with effort I reverted back to normal.

"What did you do?" He still had his arms around me.

"If you remove yourself I'll show you." Paul moved in front of me as I reached back for the switchblade to open it in front of him.

"Where'd you get it?" Paul took the knife to look at it.

"I killed a man." I said this with a straight face.

"Did he put up a fight?" Paul asked getting in my story. David joined us I laughed as I put the blade back in my pocket and took both their hands. They didn't know I could be just as ruthless as they could.

"He might have begged a little." that made them both laugh.

"That's the best part." I saw David give Paul a look that I couldn't determine. People parted for us and the females of all ages gave me the same glares as before.

"Michael!" I didn't mean to shout his name. He looked up giving me his smile. I let go off Paul's and David's hands and ambled over to where he was.

"Didn't think I would see you again tonight." I knew he was happy he did.

"I just found a couple of my friends." I looked at Paul and David they seemed to assessing the situation. "So why are you standing here shouldn't you be having fun."

"My little brother." he nodded inside the store that was full of comic books.

"Come on and meet my friends." I took his arm and led him to Paul and David. "That is Paul." I looked in his direction "and that's David. This is Michael I met him earlier today."

"Hi Michael." David smooth voice came across as sinister if anything. Paul looked cheerful as he caught a bunch of girls looking him over.

"Why don't you get something to eat." David put some money into my hand. "We have some things to do. We can meet up by the bikes in two hours."

I nodded "Later."

They walked past us as Sam came out shaking his head in disbelief. "Those guys are weird." he held a single comic.

"Come on Sam we should be meeting mom."

"We can hang out tomorrow.. would noon be to early." the sun how I missed the sun. I was supposed to be on Darren's back playing king of the wharf and having fun on the lake with our friends today well figuratively speaking of course.

"No where do you want to meet."

"Right here is fine."

"See you tomorrow." he smiled one last time then he left with his brother.

For food I went to a convenient store and brought root beer, chips, and a pre-made sandwich. I ate alone at a panic table on the carnival grounds. I still had an hour so I sat their knowing they were eating as well and that thought made me queasy. It was nice be able to sit for an hour to think. I was in California in 1987.. I needed to have an exit plan and the supplies to get home. I tried to go back in time to fix my parents marriage but ended up so far back that my parents didn't even know each other. How did this happen? In between my thoughts I had to brush of varies people as they came over to talk to me. I headed back to the bikes ready to get some much needed sleep.

Terrified 

David POV

I would have killed him when he was running past me but I couldn't be exposed. I sensed the fear rolling off him it like a waterfall he was trembling uncontrollably. I needed to know why.

"Paul kept looking for Claire." I followed him into the woods where I confronted him. He backed against a tree his black hair stuck to his face. But it wasn't me he feared.

"Where is she?" he was breathing heavily. "I swore I won't.. I."

"Quiet. Who are you talking about?" A girl made him this afraid?

"That girl." that's all he could say before he started weeping. Tired of his whimpering I picked him up by his coat into the air where he started hyperventilating.

"What girl?" I demanded.

"The girl, she went psycho her eyes went black, and I. She is a.. witch." he finally got the last word out but he was trying to deny it to himself.

"Who was the girl?"

"The one I.." he reworded his sentence "saw yesterday she was.. You were there.." I dropped him as he scrambled away.

"Are you sure?" I looked down at him. _Claire was a witch I couldn't believe it._

"Yes." I pulled him up and shifted into my vampire face as he screamed I bit into his throat. I hid his body where we put the others we killed near here a place no one would look. _I found her.. _Paul's relieved voice sounded in my head. I caught up to them seconds later.

"Did he put up a fight." Paul was joking but as I looked at Claire I knew she wasn't as she laughed and took a switchblade from Paul. _I need one of those_ Paul was excited like always.

_We need to feed.. I'll give some money to Claire so she can eat_. Paul nodded at me when Claire took both of our hands as we marched down the boardwalk. "Michael!" Who is that? She let go to talk to this newbie I hadn't seen before.

_Competition.. _Paul confirmed my jealously as I stated at them and tried to stay calm when Claire introduced us. "Why don't you get something to eat." I dug some money out of my pocket and put it into her hand. "We have some things to do. We can meet up by the bikes in two hours."

She nodded "Later." I knew that my boys were hungry and even thought I ate earlier I needed to talk to them without her hearing. I accessed Marko's and Dwayne's thoughts _We found her._ Marko voice answered _Good now can we eat? _I replied _Meet by the edge of the forest we'll find some partiers…_I could still smell their blood hovering in the air as we threw the corpses into the fire.

"We need to talk about Claire." we walked out of the forest and on our way to the bikes discussing her. "I know that she would join our family willingly."

"I like her." Paul was all for changing her.

"How do you know she would." Marko was skeptical.

"She's a witch. That guy that tried to assault her yesterday I followed him today and her was petrified of her.

"A witch?" they were hooked now.

"I'm not sure what she did but he kept weeping and going on about some promise about not touching girls." I thought about it and realized she tortured him and made him promise not to touch another girl because of what he did to her. It made sense to them.

"What if she does that to us?" Marko questioned.

"She hasn't yet." I said simply

"Does she know about us?" Paul asked in interest.

"I'm not sure." Honestly I wanted her to already know it made it easier. We reached our bikes and Paul leaned against the railing. Dwayne, Marko and I stood we didn't talk until Claire came into view, "We should check in with Max but it's getting early so we will do it tomorrow." I didn't feel life telling Max about Claire yet.

"Hey." She was truly beautiful as she made her way over to us. We would say something tomorrow if Max said go ahead.

I smiled at her "Ready?"

"Yeah," she was devious sounding. Her arms held me tight as we raced to the cave, I enjoyed helping her up to the cave as my fingers touched her radiant skin. She went to her bed I emphasized her in my head. I wanted her to stay here with us. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne took their routine placement in the cave while I remained near the entrance. I was restless and the sun would be up in less than an hour. We use to goof around until we had to sleep but they were restrained and silent. I couldn't tell her just in case Max said no and the fear if I did that she would run off while we slept

Discover the Myths 

Claire POV

David's fingertips chilled my skin as he held my waist. I felt wrong having this attachment to a vampire. I knew I could have him if I made a move, but I couldn't betray Darren. I quickly moved to stand by the bed leaving my temptation at the entrance. They were vampires and I didn't care I actually liked hanging out in their bat cave with them. That was to wrong to psychoanalyze. What the hell lets put all our cards on the table and go from there.

"I have something to say." they looked at me in surprise. "I'm from the future and I am a witch, I tried to go back one year and one day to somehow fix my parents marriage. But I ended up here in Santa Carla and I know your vampires." I took a breath I now waited for their reaction.

"So you did torture that guy." Paul looked impressed.

"How did you find out.. And I didn't torture him. I was aversive conditioning. I was stopping behavior by connecting that behavior to a negative connotation so that he would relate the behavior to the negative punishment, so that he won't do it again." my psychological ramble made them all look at me uncertain of what the hell I just said. I broke it down for them "I threatened to cut of his penis if he ever touched a girl with bad intensions."

They nodded Paul's lips spread into a grin "remind me to be careful around you and knives."

"Don't worry I could just set you on fire." I tried to be more threatening but I began to laugh. "I couldn't though.." I stopped what was I doing I couldn't say I liked them.

"Because you want me." Paul's ego, I shook my head smiling. David had moved to be close to the tunnel where they slept.

"Do you have coffins?" the question came from my mouth before I could stop it. Their laughter echoed throughout the cave.

"We sleep upside down." David answered.

"Like bats?"

"Yes like bats." he seemed amused and happy about my questions.

"Can you turn into bats?" Laughter again echoed off the cave walls.

"No, but we can fly." David wasn't impatient about my lack of knowledge.

"I haven't read much about vampires.. only the magic volumes have the truth. Most of what I know comes from Anne Rice or Dracula movies." I subconsciously held my bell necklace. They seemed to be enjoying our conversation.

"Witches are suppose to fly on brooms and turn men into toads." I had faith that Marko was pulling my leg but still I had to sit on my bed so that I didn't fall down laughing.

"No witches don't use brooms.. I guess we could turn someone into a toad but it's so over done in the movies." I smiled at Marko.

"What do you do?" they really didn't know, what kind of mythical creatures where they? I couldn't rub this in since I didn't know anything about vampires. But I recognized their interest as they awaited for me to answer.

"I was a practitioner for around a year then I ascended and gained my active powers."

"Ascended?" I was shocked to hear Dwayne speak to me.

"Only true witches have the power or magic inside them." I was trying to explain this like I did to Darren. "A person who is a witch practices the religion Wicca but doesn't ascend to have active powers. It takes them a lot more effort to do magic, plus certain Gods and Goddesses tend to just roll their eyes at them."

"What active powers do you have." Paul looked thrilled.

"I'll show you." My feet left the ground as I levitated. "this was my first active power." I held down my hand to David wanting to see him fly. He took my hand seconds later, his mirror image eyes held mine. "You are like the lost boys.." I whispered

He looked thoughtful. "I suppose we are." we lowered to the floor his hand still in mine.

"I want to see some more!" Paul's booming voice called.

"You might want to back away for this one." I couldn't do it with him so close to me, he threw me off. I was falling for a vampire and it scared me. David sat in the wheelchair his blue eyes looked in wonder. I shut my eyes to concentrate on my path I felt a tinkling sensation as my astral self followed my mental trail to stand behind David. I heard gasps followed by clapping and I wasn't done I had to focus on my hands as I pushed the back of the wheelchair. I moved back into my still body in time to see the wheelchair come to a stop.

"Cool." David announced as he looked at me in awe.

"Is that it?" Paul sounded a little disappointed. All of a sudden the nearest barrel took a turn for the worst the flames grew higher and hotter as Paul scrambled away. I smiled at him as he stood there bewildered, bet he wasn't disappointed anymore.

"I can manipulate fire but I can't create it." Then I saw the welcoming colors of sunrise "we can talk more when you get up.. I don't want you to burst into flames." I joked as I eyed Paul.

"Sweet Dreams Claire." Marko wished his sweet face spilt into his half smile as he disappeared down the tunnel.

"I want to see some more when I get up." Paul demanded jokingly. I retorted that I could always set him on fire.. his laughter continued as he went down the tunnel. I didn't know if Dwayne would say anything but he stopped and said "See you later." then he followed Paul. David came to softly kiss my cheek and whisper "we'll do something fun tomorrow." I nodded how could he be so insatiable. I felt completely turned on as I tossed and turned, finally drifting off to sleep.

Not Just Another Pretty Face

Paul POV

I knew David was completely in love with Claire. She was hot and seemed fun but I didn't want David to get his hopes up if Max said no or she ended up like Star. Claire was dangerous, who would have thought, this knowledge made me very hor- _Paul.._ I heard my name being growled in my head. _But you have to admit _I shot back _Yes.. _His voice trailed off. Completely in love I thought

Claire.. I studied her for the first time. Her midriff was showing as her jeans hung low on her hips a tattoo that looked like a bird was visible on the side of her stomach. My mouth watered as I searched her slim throat, she was very appealing. I stepped onto the fountain as Dwayne and Marko collapsed onto the conch. David was frozen at the entry, he was thinking._ I should just tell her.. Max says no.. she runs away.. she ends up like Star.. on and on._

"I have something to say." I couldn't believe my ears. Was she going to try to kill us like Marko said?

"So you did torture that guy." I like that in a girl. She looked a little freaked that I knew and started to ramble. What is she saying? I saw her realization of our confusion and clarified.

She was very naughty I grinned "remind me to be careful around you and knives." I was quite attached to my manhood. She tried to be badass and mean it but she laughed. "I couldn't though.." She liked us.

I smirked "because you want me." She shook her head at my allegation but continued to smile maybe I had a chance but I couldn't press it with David around. I hoped he haven't heard that and thought I was threatening his position but he moved into the cave _we will tell her tomorrow.._ he gave this message to each of us. _I know I want to keep her.. _I thought she was hilarious so sweet yet so dark. _If she becomes one of us its going to be interesting a witch vampire.. _Marko was curious and excited to maybe getting a new family member after being the four of us for so long, expect for Star she wasn't ever really one of us. _I want to see her set Paul on fire.._ Dwayne couldn't hid his curiosity about Claire, even though he kept most emotions to himself. _So it's settled.._ David confirmed.

Her outburst made us stop short of disappearing down the tunnel.

We laughed hard she is going to be a fun girl when she joins us. We quieted down and David answered with the truth since she knew about us already. She really wasn't afraid of us hell she was just as curious about us as we were about her. Which made David happy. For a witch she didn't know much we would have a lot to teach her.

David wanted her.. and so did the rest of us.

"I haven't read much about vampires. Only the magic volumes have all the actual facts. Most of what I know comes from Anne Rice or Dracula movies." she was holding her necklace that I looked at earlier it was a single bell with hearts.

"Witches are supported to fly on brooms and turn men into toads." Marko was playing with her now but she had to sit down.

When she was in control she replied "No witches don't use brooms I guess we could turn someone into a toad but its so over done in the movies." she smiled at Marko. I knew if his heart did beat it would have sped up, Claire had that effect on guys I had experienced it when we were on the boardwalk together the guys ogled her. Claire didn't even notice, she was confident and powerful that made guys attracted to her plus she was a wanted to know more about her.

Dwayne he seemed to actually care about Claire. Which was usually he just stayed quite when we brought girls around.. He didn't even talk to Star and she was around for three months. Claire was more then a pretty face now she was family even if she didn't turn into one of us. We would care for her as long as she let us then we would let her go. I didn't want to think about that scenario.

She was thinking his question over before she replied. I was eager to see some magic. She agreed to show us. Her feet left the ground like she was flying; a vampire trait she would definably fit in. David was thinking the same thing. She held down her hand to David teasing him to meet her. He accepted as he took he hand and looked into her eyes. "You are like the lost boys.." she spoke so low I wouldn't have heard it if I didn't have vampire hearing. _The lost boys? The Peter Pan lost boys _I heard Marko thoughts _I like that _he grinned to himself.

"I suppose we are." when they reached the ground I wanted to see more but with the black eyes. "I want to see some more." I called loudly to Claire.

"You might want to back away for this one." David made his way to his wheelchair that we found in one of the rooms years ago. Claire closed her eyes as we waited, trying to be patient but dam this was cool. Her head slumped down and I made the move to see what was the matter when I saw she behind David looking pretty solid. I gasped as I looked at the double Claries, Marko and Dwayne clapped _this is good entertainment _I heard Marko exclaim in his head. The wheelchair moved as the double disappeared and the original Claire snapped her head up.

"Cool." David stared at her in amazement.

"Is that it." I wanted to see some evil magic. I sensed my skin peeling from sudden heat as I jumped off the fountain to stand near the bed. The barrel that I lit earlier had grew big and extremely hot; that little bitch.. dam she was fierce. She smiled at me having literally almost set me on fire. I wanted to see more but I felt the sun coming up.

"We can talk when you get up.. I don't want you to burst into flames." she looked at me when she said this. _Since she unfortunately didn't manage too _Dwayne thought. I gave him a dirty look as Marko wished Claire sweet dreams always the softly. "I want to see more when I get up." I playfully demanded to her.

"I can set you on fire." I laughed at her spunk until I hung upside down. When we were all dangling from the bean all our thought consisted of Claire hoping she would become part of our family.

Fated Demise 

Claire POV

I had left an enchanted note because I knew that would get a kick out of it since it was magic and they seemed to enjoy the witch part of me. It was nice not having to hid my magical powers. The sun was almost directly over head as I walked to the boardwalk to meet Michael. I left early to get much needed provisions like food, clothing, and water but I didn't have any money. I have never stolen before but I found it to be really easy if you were a witch. I simply made them disappear in a black hole like cubby I made and carried the loot out the door. Even when one older man came to search me for being suspicions when he couldn't find them he told me sorry but I think he wanted to find something to be all manly and call the cops on me.

I stole candy bars, bottles of water, chips, and other snack goods to store at the cave. The clothing was a little trickery it was busy as girls looked through summer clothes. Randomly grabbing my sizes in clothing and undergarments. I stored them in my cubby and left the store. The comic book store was open and having ten minutes I went in even though comics weren't my thing.

Browsing the superman comics I had the feeling of being watched, turning I saw two boys looking at me not even trying to hide their stares they both came over hopefully not to hit on me since they were like fourteen. "You must be new in Santa Carla."

"Yeah I'm new in Santa Carla." Hell why did everyone know that.

"I wouldn't stay here long." One said, they looked like poster boys for the salvation army and with the army boots it was like they were in a war.

"I don't know I kind of like it here." I was surprised when I actually meant it.

"During the day." the boy looked to be the oldest his aura confused me it was gray but I couldn't tell much more than that it was like he was blocking something. "have you noticed the missing posters and all the strange disappearances?"

I had the first day the hundreds of fliers with names and faces.. "Yes I have seen them and I can take care of myself I don't need two boys telling me I should leave and be afraid." I left not wanting to hear more of their exasperating warnings.

"Hi Michael." he turned his eyes could have sparkled with joy.

"Hey Claire." he put his hand threw his hair, he was nervous. "Are you hungry."

"Yeah I could eat." trying to lighten the mood. I noticed he was dress simply in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Got a kitchen we can use?"

"At my place."

"Lets go their but first we need to go get some groceries." I know he felt weird shopping for food in a grocery store. The grocery store was like Toys R' Us to Darren. I made it painless I told him he could go wait outside I took enough stuff to make homemade macaroni and cheese for eight people. I took a couple bags to put it all in once I left the store. Michael had his bike, once I juggled the two bags and could hold onto Michael waist with one arm.

"Don't go speed demon on me." Like my vampires do I thought. He lived on the outskirts of town I always prided myself on being an original but this place was kind of creepy. Wooden totems decorated the sylvan yard, many chimes hung off trees and the house working together making a harmonious lullaby that filled the air. Michael took the bags from me as I followed him inside his house. I was shocked to see a stuffed fish on the wall and many other poor critics that remained in sickening complete being. The place had a country feel to it and it would have been homey if not for the vulgar display of stuffed animals.

"Hello, I didn't know we were having a guest." the woman declared this was the same woman who was at the video store. She was Michel's mother what a small world.

"I was hoping I could make lunch for you." she looked a little surprised but smiled compassionately.

"Of course you can make lunch here." she looked at me in all smiles then she lead me into a small kitchen. Michael placed all the groceries on the counter as Sam came in with a husky.

"What she doing here?" I have to suppress a smile as I patted the dog he had called Nanook .

"She came with Michael, you must be the girl I heard all about this morning you are as pretty as he said." she looked at her son who gave her a look of displeasure for her blabbing that information about me. He quickly got over it. "What do you have in mind.. Umm." she didn't know what to call me.

"Claire, I planned on making homemade macaroni and cheese."

"Sounds delicious we can all help." she started to unpack the bags. Lucy was a sweetheart and her aura was full of love and empathy I knew I would like her. I began to boil some water as Sam and Michael watched us cook. We all talked, they seemed to be interested in my life and I tried not to lie completely.

"Your from Maine, that must be beautiful this time of year."

"Yes but you should see the fall season all the leaves change colors."

"That would be such a trip did you fly here or drive?"

"I flew." not in a plane exactly but it still answered her question "I'm staying with some friends for the summer."

Michael then interrupted "Those two guys I met on the boardwalk?"

"Yeah but their was two more guys that you didn't meet." I don't think he liked that but didn't say anything.

"What are your interests?" Sam was speaking to me now.

"I actually am going to college for psychology at University of Maine Orono this fall."

"That's a interesting career choice your parents must be proud of you."

"I was going to be a doctor and when I changed my mind my father was a little disappointed he thought I would have been a great doctor. My mom only wants me to be happy even though she tried to swing me into going to a performance act college."

"Why didn't you want to become a doctor." Lucy questions didn't bother me as I told her about my love to help people but when I went to do a job shadow I met a woman who was a psychologist in the waiting room. Her brother was having surgery and I knew she was scared so we talked until she left to see her brother. She told me I was a natural and could have a great career as a psychologist that she even gave me her card. I guess I just stumbled into my prefect career field.

Lucy nodded her head as I sprinkled day old bread on top of the macaroni and cheese. She asked more about my skills and asked about how I learned to cook. I told her she would be a great nurse because of her patience and gentleness. She told me thank you "Looks like we are ready to eat." Somehow the boys came back to the kitchen after they was nothing else to do but eat. A weird horn sounded and a minute later an older man came in taking of hit hat.

"Who's that." indicating me as he looked to Lucy.

"Dad this is Claire she made lunch for us have a seat." She retried a plate from the kitchen and pushed a full plate to her father.

"This is really good, you really made this?" he was a cute old man I decided.

"Yes but Lucy helped as well." She told me to call her Lucy earlier "It's one of my favorites lunch recipes." He smiled good heartedly.

I helped clean the table as I declared that I would do the dishes Lucy was going to say not to but I said "Michael can I have a hand in the kitchen." He seemed to be happy to have me alone we talked and when I couldn't answer certain questions I changed the subject so he didn't realize I was deficient about universal knowledge for teens in this decade. I excused myself to go the bathroom and I wiped off my hands then my head exploded as pictures came to me in spasmodic flashes.

Paul was crying out in pain as the water melted his flesh like acid it dissipated his body until his skull showed through. The boils on his skin and the now simmering water. Blast of red water rocketing skyward from the sink and toilet.

I clung to the tub as my vision of Paul ended, my heart was pounding in my chest as the aftermath of what I saw. Paul's fated demise in the very tub I was holding onto, I sprang from the tub horror-struck. I had a new active power and what I saw put me in a dilemma I had already changed fate by coming here if I saved him destiny would alter severely. I picked myself off the floor and headed down the stairs in the living room area to tell Michael that I had to go. Sam was messing with the stereo and I couldn't see Michael anywhere. I decided I could just tell Sam so that I could disappear from this place. I touched his arm to get his attention as my head exploded into more images but this time it was Dwayne. I fell to the ground clinging to my head.

Dwayne was advancing as a blur hit him causing him to propel backwards into the stereo the sparks flew as Dwayne shook as the electricity ravaged his body. Then an arm dropped to the ground and seconds later Dwayne was destroyed.

They were staring at me as Lucy felt my head and told Sam to call the ambulance. I got up pushing past Michael arms that tried to hold me down. "Claire you shouldn't move."

"I'm fine. I have to get back I need to get back." I stepped out the door "I'm sorry." I left with no intention of ever going back.

My friends were going to die unless I didn't do something drastic to change their outcomes but a little voice told me I shouldn't be saving killers…

Don't forget to Review, Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbreaker

Michael followed me on his bike trying to find out what was wrong. "I have to.." what did I have to say to get rid of him? "see my boyfriend." nothing hinders a guy better then having a boyfriend to make him back off. I really didn't like lying I saw the hurt in his eyes. I should have told him I was taken in the beginning so that I didn't lead him on but I really did like spending time with his family and regretfully I had to stay away from them.

"Which guy?" he wasn't mad enough to leave I had to get him away from me .. away from them. "David." I should have said Darren. The guilt came again as my slips kept leading to David. "I'm sorry Michael we started going out last night and I didn't want to break our plan for today. I can't see you anymore I'm sorry."

He stopped only to swing his bike around and sped off toward his house. It was three o'clock and I didn't feel like going back to the cave so I sat at the same picnic table for three hours void of any thoughts or emotions I couldn't bare the choice I would have to make of what was right and what was wrong when it comes to changing destiny. I had already changed destiny by coming here. The sun started going down. I went to where the boys ditched their bikes and sat on the ground under the bar with my feet dangling, I folded my arms on the bar. I covered my face I felt sick my head still throbbed as the images replayed in my now active mind.

A Message and a Barrier 

David POV

The sun was down and my eyes opened in a flash I released the beam and somersaulted in the air to land on my feet, my boys did the same thing as we put on our boots "I hope she didn't run off." Paul little hope was my worst fear. I didn't know what to expect but not hearing a heartbeat was a bad sign. Instead of finding Claire a golden sphere floated on the wall near the entrance. "What the hell is that?" Marko seemed captivated by the golden sphere. Suddenly the sphere curved in a flowing letters scrolling down as we read:

I wanted to do something fun my own way of saying thank you and

Don't worry I am fine I can take care of myself.

You must follow these directions before you can leave

Read the last task first

First Task - Stand in a line oldest to youngest

Second Task - Name your favorite band

Third Task - Find One object in the room you couldn't live without

Forth Task - Touch the Ceiling

Fifth Task - Name something about your self that you like.

Sixth Task - State One thing you like about me and one thing you don't

Seventh Task - Say this line "I can't believe I did all that just to see Claire."

Eight Task - Ignore all task above and next time read directions carefully

Don't you love a Psychologist's Test

Later Boys

the passwords Chocolate

"I don't think so." Paul moved to the entrance carrying his bike but bounced back from some unseen force. "That little conniving witch." We laughed at Paul, there was no way around it we had to do as it said I stood in front of Paul because I was the oldest as Dwayne got behind him and Marko shrugged the youngest of the group stood behind Dwayne. Whitesnake came from Paul, as the rest of us spoke ours Paul grabbed his boom box off the fountain. I sat in my wheelchair, as Dwayne and Marko sat on the couch strange how we claimed these certain items. We floated down from the ceiling "I'm great with the ladies." Paul seemed to be bragging to himself. We looked at Marko waiting for him to answer "I'm a great artist." Marko finally said as we nodded. "She's a babe but she's leaning more towards David that's what I hate" "She's makes me laugh and I hate how she might leave." Marko confessed "Expect for this she makes things interesting." "I think I'm in love with her and I don't like her having a boyfriend." We said I can't believe I did all that just to see Claire in unison.

"What the hell we did all that shit for nothing." Paul was annoyed at first then broke down into laughter "that girl just made fools of us." We smiled what a little witch ran thorough our minds but we seemed to enjoy the hoax.

"We'll get her back." Marko was already scheming

"Time to serve your punishment Paul. "I said offhandedly I looked up to the writing to get the password "Chocolate." The invisible barrier disappeared.

My Black Eyed Angel 

We raced to the boardwalk and Dwayne was the winner, _Not on the way back he won't _Markoclaimed. I didn't really care because I saw Claire and as soon as I saw her I knew something was wrong. Hands covered her face as disordered thoughts filled my head; her mind was scattered. Her eyes weren't bright blue anymore when she peered at us.

"Where's Paul?" her panic was obvious.

"He's stuck in the cave." Marko answered trying to calm her.

"So he's ok.." her eyes stayed the same dark blue.

"Why the sudden worry." I needed to touch her and make her better. I laid my hand on her leg trying to soothe her so that she could tell us why she was freaking out.

"I'm not feeling well.. I will just go back to the cave."

Something was wrong and I was helpless because I didn't know what it was so that I could fix it. "I'll bring you back." She slipped through my hand as she moved to go down the stairs where she fell back in a mixture of fear and rage I rushed to stop her fall. She crumbled into my arms I felt a surge of magic flow into my body and before she hid her face I saw that her eyes were completely black. _Stay here I'm going to send Paul back with instructions. _I set eyes on the three guys that had passed by.. they would be dead soon.. they were why Claire was hurting. I managed to get us both on my bike; I considered flying but with her shaking I could have dropped her. Her erratic trembling made me go the slowest speed I have ever gone on my bike. I let my bike drop to the ground as I cradled Claire in my arms up to the cave.

"I'm sorry." her soft voice almost broke me. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I kept her in my arms as I sat down on her bed. One hand was flat against my chest under my coat the other was on her lap as her warm breaths on my neck made me juvenile with desire. I heard Paul's loud thrash band music turn off. Confusion filled his eyes _She saw the rest of the group that tried to hurt her. Her eyes went black. _I explained and Paul being Paul replied _I missed all that fun Dam. PAUL! _Claire was in pain and he was being an ass. My tone made him jump surprised at my anger then he seemed to realize the situation and became worried. _Is she okay? I'm not sure.. _She had at least stopped shaking but I couldn't see her eyes because her head was against my shoulder.

"You okay Claire?" Paul stood by the fountain unsure of what to do.

"Yeah I'm fine now." her thoughts were still chaotic.

"Your off your punishment Paul, you can go." I needed him to handle some problems because I wasn't leaving Claire alone.

"What did he do?" Claire asked puzzled at my words. I looked at Paul to make him read my thoughts he still would learn from his disobedience. Didn't follow my orders to watch you yesterday and you disappeared.. Paul nodded I was going to say this to Claire in a nicer way but then she spoke up "It wasn't his fault, sorry Paul, I'll make it up to you." She read my mind could she do that before "How.."

She had a stunned look on her face "I must be reading your thoughts.. I didn't mean to.. It only happens with Darren because.." Shocked at what she was going to reveal she stopped talking and bit her bottom lip. Darren was her boyfriend I didn't understand what happened, could this be a power she had or was it just me and this Darren. She was apprehensive of me as she pulled away mumbling "thanks but I need some rest."

_Go Paul. _I thought he just gave me the okay sign _kill those guys, Marko and Dwayne will know who they are._ He was malicious pleased when he departed.

Confirmed Love

Claire was two feet from me but it might as well been hundred miles. "You can go I don't want you to be stuck inside because of me." I couldn't abandon her "I'll be fine." I would just drink from the bottle tonight I sat on the conch. I didn't think she'd want to talk to me anymore tonight, she would probably just want to sleep.

"How old are you." I sensed her curiosity outweighing her sleepiness. She moved to sit beside me. She was strange; black eyed one minute than all sweet blue eyed the next.

"I heard that." she shoved me playfully.

"Then you should stay out of my head."

"I can't help but be in your head."

"Why is that?" She blushed so this will be good. "I'll answer anything you ask if you just answer my question." After a couple minutes of silence "I will just make things more complicated."

"They.." she cut me off. "Already are I know. Okay Ill tell you but it doesn't change anything." _But it will.. _her voice was hesitant but shrugged _I just ask some entertaining questions to make it worth it_. She pulled her legs to her chin and relaxed her hands over her feet. "A witch has a mental bond with their.. true loves and while a non-magic people have the capability only those who can control magic ever experiences this mental bond. The mental bond is the ability to see into the private thoughts of the other. Which is how Darren and I talked during class without passing notes.."

"So your saying we are true loves."

"Yes." _it doesn't make sense.. _Her delicate voice floated into my head as she looked at me knowing I had heard her.

Forever 18

Claire POV

Claire continued to think. _Our bond would only get stronger the more time we are together. It took seventeen years of constant being with Darren for the bond to be activated and almost five months to be able to control our power of reading the each others mind. The bond between David and I formed basically over night. _She was trying to find a logically rational.

_Good thing I can already read and control minds. _David didn't comprehend the difference behind be able to control and having none at all. He looked at me stunned _No control over hearing what your thinking, that's nothing._

_This is different.. it's going to get personal. _I divulged this information from personal experience

"I had no idea you thought that." His voice was uncomfortable. "Of course I do Darren, we are soul mates so why do we have to wait." I was acting a little cross but I had a reason. "I want you to be ready we have the rest of our lives.." he was trying to appease me with his waiting speech. "Don't you even think about it at all?" getting distressed by him not wanting me. "I do want you and of course I think about it." consoling my fear "then why wait?" I didn't understand his reasoning. "Not until your ready." "How would you know if I am ready or not." slightly annoyed. "Soon Claire… but we shouldn't rush into anything."

_I don't mind. _David answered as he saw the scene between me and Darren play out in his mind as well. A sly grin spread across his lips. _Are you still ready?_

_Perverted. _I scoffed, he was the total opposite of Darren. Darren was a gentleman but his hands off policy was agonizing I wanted him to be my first. _Why is he celibate.. _Amused at my private thoughts _I wouldn't mind.. _"Not one more word." I warned him breaking the silence.

_I can't help but be in your head _as he used my own words against me. I tried not to think but it lasted only half and hour because David was taunting me with his numerous thoughts. "How was the test I left you." I gave in finally bringing up something non sexual to talk about. _ I knew you couldn't remain silent for too long, and it was hilarious. So you want to be a psychiatrist huh?_

"Yeah.. So Marko is plotting against me.." I saw the scene of the boys standing in line and Marko making his vow to make vengeance. I began laughing at my own practical joke I did on the boys. "So you wound up doing all the tasks…"

"Yes we did them all and the best part was Paul did them all and I told him he had to stay in." his soft chuckle made me smile "I still have to make that up to Paul." I was thinking about it for a few minutes I ruled out a lot and in the end David broke through my thoughts _Alcohol._

_ I can't get him alcohol I'm only eighteen and I can't even prove that since I should be oh negative 2 years old. _

_Just steal it _David said simply _besides your the one clogging my thoughts with clothes and music I just though I'd help out since I knew him better then you. _I gave in _True you do.. _I paused_ what kind? _he snickered as he told me Paul's favorite brand.

I wanted to ask about his past and of course I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted to know. He was going to answer my question because that was the agreement. "I was born in 1913 in Fresno, California and I ran away from home when I was seventeen. A year later I hitchhiked to San Diego where Max found me dying in the street…" I knew what happened next, David has been in existence for 74 years yet.. he would be forever eighteen.

We talked for hours since we couldn't keep anything private anyway and hell we were curious to why we were true loves even thought we were so wrong for each other. I told him my biggest fear that my mother would be alone. He thought that I was sweet thinking of someone else but my mother would find someone new. I talked about my skepticism about her still being in love with my father. He gave me something I hadn't thought about. That my mother would always love my father because he was her first love, and that you could never get over caring for someone. It made sense "what a philosopher" I grinned at him I really wasn't kidding, he was intellectual. "I've lived along time.." was his only explanation as he heard me praise him up.

I told him everything my chocolate obsession to the details about the college I was going to and my best friend who would be rooming with me. I was the one talking most of the time David seemed intent just listening. He was the one asking the questions and I had the habit of saying things without thinking like when he asked about Darren. I told him he was the love of my life. He smiled at that I could feel the love he had for me but his thoughts confirmed it _Maybe we can be together. _

I laid my head down on my knees. I noticed that I was barefoot I never went barefoot, my feet looked horrible.

"Your feet are fine, Claire."

"Hey." hiding them under me so that he couldn't see them.

"You don't like feet?" Amused

"I don't like my feet." I corrected.

"They look better than mine."

"Let me judge that."

"Okay but I did warn you." he bent down to take both boots off. His feet were distorted like bat feet. "is that how you can hang upside down?"

"Yes, I told you, yours were better."

"I don't know." I pulled one of my legs out from under me to compare it to David's foot. "It might be a tie." I really did hate my feet. I couldn't have prepared as he snatched my foot in the blink of an eye. "They don't seem so bad." his hand, now without his glove rubbed my sensitive skin, I started laughing as I tried to pull my foot away from him. "Give that back." I tugged at my foot but he wasn't giving it up. It looked like he was finally letting go but instead he maneuvered me so that he could yank me onto his lap again. His arms went around my torso holding me in place.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with a girl who can turn you into a toad."

"Thought that was to over done?"

"Still got to love a classic stereotype." God we were to close to each other it was getting dangerous for me. _I like danger.. _His sexual tempting voice whispered in my head. "How do you turn into a vampire?" I tried to steer away from the lustful though I almost had about him, not that it was a great topic.

_All one needs to do is drink vampire blood then they would become a half vampire. To become a full vampire you must make your first kill. _As he said this I leaned into him, vampires really didn't have a heart beat at least the movies got something right. His hand wandered up my shirt to gently caress my skin with his bare hand. That's how I was falling asleep in a vampire's arms, it should have made me afraid, sickened, but all I could feel was love as his hand brushed up my vulnerable torso. He held me closer to him, a shiver went down my spine as he stopped his hand on my ribs. I mumbled something, I think, I was to far into sleep to remember.

Temptation 

David POV

I don't know.. was the last thing she said as she fall asleep. I knew she was sound asleep because her thoughts were gone. Strange how earlier her mind was completely scrambled to me and now her mind was an open book. As to Claire hearing my thoughts it wasn't a problem she knew I loved her and that I was a vampire their wasn't anymore big secrets to keep from her. I had taken my gloves off earlier so that I could finally feel her skin. I toyed with her emotions as her lust escalated as my hand went up her shirt to feel her virgin skin. My hand stopped not wanting to push it. My hand was on her ribs, I could feel the bones jutting through her silky skin. How did this girl eat so much and be so tiny? This girl I held I wanted her more than anything but I knew that she wanted to go home. She had a life where she had a home, friends, family, she was going to college for a career that she would be great at. Could I let her go… and if not how could I make her stay?

I watched her sleep as I held her to me I breathed in her delicious scent, she smelled like flowers. I wonder.. I morphed into my vampire face as my senses heightened I brought her neck closer to my lips her magic filled blood made me thirsty. I played with the idea just to take a little nibble.. but the risk of scaring her and her turning me into a toad made me shift back to my human face.

I heard their wild shouts way before they came into view, they stood in front of us scrutinizing Claire. "She's better." I whispered. Marko smiled relieved. "Are they-" I started to say but Dwayne replied yes as his eyes rested on Claire's sleeping form. We all adored her.. Claire shifted as her thoughts returned.

True Ecstasy

Claire POV

_Chocolate chips pancakes would be so nice _I thought as my stomach growled. I heard David's plan on sending Marko out to get me food. "No. I have food." I unfolded David's hold on me and stood up turning my neck. _Maybe not my chocolate chip pancakes but_ I grabbed all my food from my cubby as my arms felt the weight of the goods. "That's better." I tossed my heavy load on my bed. Ready to start pigging out, I turned to see them gaping at me. "What?"

"Girl you just whipped that stuff from out of nowhere." Paul was astounded.

"You're a vampire and this freaks you out." I pointed to my stolen merchandise. "We don't come from thin air." witty vampire I thought then I saw the corners of David's mouth pull up into a slight grin. "Where did you come from?" I remarked looking at his now blank expression. At least I knew where my stuff came from. "My things came from a black hole that I created to store things." more blank expressions this was going to take awhile. "Let me show you."

"More magic nice." Marko stood waiting at my magic show and tell. I picked up a Heresy's bar and it disappeared I moved next to Marko and right in front of him I made my candy reappear in my hand, I opened it to take a bite _chocolate makes things better.. most of the time._

"How did you do that." Paul was beyond curious now. _I wonder what else she hides in her black hole. _David's thoughts turned X-rated. "David I'm trying to enjoy my candy." disgusted "So am I." We glared ay each other as Marko, Dwayne, and Paul looked back and froth between us, out of the loop. "She can read my mind." David explained hearing my thoughts. "Long story." I finished for him not wanting to further this conversation.

"We're in.." I yelled his name making him discontinue the sentence as he was about to declare love. He just smirked so I threw my candy bar at him and it hit his chest, he swooped it up to put it into his mouth to take a bite _Chocolate does make some things better_. "Your thoughts are driving me crazy." I didn't know that Darren's thoughts of cooking would be more alluring." I was cranky about the whole situation plus I was hungry and that never made me happy. I glided my way to my bed to sit with one leg under me.

The others hadn't moved; they didn't know the full story. I opened a water trying to ignore David. "Suns coming up." I stated, sleeping would make his thoughts disappear. _Awe… Claire.. _his blue eyes took a hold of mine. As he now stood up to be closer to the tunnel. "I forgive you but please control your inclination to be perverted that's all I ask." They all grinned elated about my request. "Deal?" I glanced at David for a reply. "I'll try." then I heard _bet your great in bed.._ I was going to punch him. "Kidding Claire." David wasn't kidding. _Nope._ grinning as he started sauntering down the tunnel. _See you later_ I thought Good night didn't fit the circumstances.

Paul gave me a bear hug as I gave in and hugged him back. "Be safe my little damsel." he chuckled when I gave me a dirty look. I wasn't a damsel except David did save me twice but still I could save myself, usually.

"Need to see how you did that." Dwayne confirmed it, he saw me as a friend they all did, expect David. "I will." He nodded I knew he was grinning when he had turned around. Marko and his smile I signed "So your planning something Marko.. think you can pull it off." I was teasing him but I knew I would have to watch my back.

"I guess we will see." matching my tone. I pushed him toward the tunnel "go get some sleep Marko, you'll be needing it."

I ate so much I could have exploded candy, chips, crackers, and soda were now swirling in my belly. Since I was wide awake I changed into fresh cloths I tore the tags off as I put on shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. I sun bathed outside for a couple hours soaking up the vitamins. I decided to get some exercise by running by the edge off the ocean. I loved to run it made me feel unrestricted like when I was doing magic, freedom was the true ecstasy.

I decided to stay near the cave, with my track record every time I went to the boardwalk it turned out badly. I levitated to the cave entrance so I could wash up and change into something less stinky. I also gave myself two hours to set up my next prank.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Lost Boys.**

**I hope you have been enjoying my story as much as I have. Thats why I have a new update everyday. I will finish this story because I hate reading stories that go unfinished. I also have a great idea for another Lost Boys FanFic but that will be after I finsh this one. **

**Don't forget to Review**

**Reviews Happy :)**

**If you have any ideas that you want to throw out their for me I would condsider using them. **

**Thanks to NightCrawlerLover for the idea I do have a plan for a chararter to be added also I liked the idea to have Claire try to teach the Boys magic. You'll see what happens when they try in the next chapter.**

**Jenny thanks for.. everything.**

**On with the story -**

Mischief Managed 

Claire POV

I had to creep into their tunnel to try to steal something personal from each of them. I got dirty on my hands and knees crawling to the open space they called their bedroom, but I knew it would be worth it. I knew they slept upside down but the sight of them hanging still made me surprised, they looked so peaceful in a twisted way, as their arms were crossed over their chest like it was their last sleep.

I would have rather had the coffins so I could somehow take something from them but since they were like twenty feet up I decided just to look around the floor. I really didn't feel like levitating up there. I looked at the littered ground and found what I was looking for - four pairs of boots very much unclaimed. I picked up David's boots first and looked up for a sign that he knew what I was doing. I almost gave myself away by laughing at the silliness; I was stealing boots from four sleeping vampires; they would never write that in the movies.

I had my magic area all set up near the clearing in front of the entrance. I wrote their names in the dirt with a stick. Small circles of sand, rocks, and wood came together in front of each of their names. I placed each boot in the corresponding owner. I closed my eyes and prayed:

"Kairos, God of Mischief

Hear this plan of respectable jester

When I switch the boots

Bring about your magic

Switch their essence

Turn one into the other

Kairos, God of Mischief

Bring about your magic's

For an hours time."

I opened my eyes to move around the boots.

"And let the mischief begin."

I smiled even though I couldn't be sure he would follow my prayer and accept it as a mischief. I replaced their boots and took apart the magic scene now all I had to do was wait minutes to see if it worked. I stepped onto the fountain, time would tell if Kairos sanctified my pray and made it ensue. If it did work this would be something the guys would never forget.

Exchange 

David POV

I was always the first to rise as I flipped over to land on my feet. I reached down to slip on my boots when I noticed that my pants were white. I turned to find the others staring at me, not only that, but one of them was me. "Holy shit!" I heard my own voice exclaim, it was Paul and he was in my body. "Dwayne?" unsure if this affected him until Marko answered "yeah."

"Dam she's talented!" Paul laughed his laugh in my voice. I pressed my lips together as I put on Paul's boots. We trudged out, looking at hands that weren't our own, it was real.

"So are you walking in each others shoes?" She went into a fit of laughs when she realized that it was Paul's voice in her head not mine. I used some vulgar language at being in Paul's body "Don't be like that." she said me lightheartedly grinning. "David you need someone to keep you on your toes.. well not your toes now.." she broke down into laughter again.

"Very funny Claire." Dwayne said or should I say Marko said.

"Come on I got you so bad admit it." she looked at each of us. "Beside you think I'm cute and you can't be mad at me too long." She was right she was cute and she did pull of the best prank ever. I grinned warmly "how long does it last?"

"An hour, enough time to take those bodies for a spin." Paul hooted as he seemed to find the enjoyable side to this prank "Claire you need to teach us some magic."

"When we get back from the boardwalk I will."

"Lets go boys." laughter came from my pack "what?"

"It's just that your Paul." this came from Marko/Dwayne. "How does it feel to be me?" my blues eyes stared at me, eerie.

"Weird as hell." causing him to snicker as he requested "Promise me to get me laid tonight."

"Sure Paul I'll find the most ugliest girl I can find and tell her you love her." that wiped his smile off his face. I grinned enjoying this position of power, as I looked at Paul in my body.

We left ten minutes later as we joked and teased each other saying what we would do to the others body. Like a bunny tattoo or getting their right ear pierced. We weren't actually going to but it was fun to mess with each other. Claire told us that the God of Mischief agree to her prank and made the exchange. We all thought that Claire made our group stronger and enjoyable as we got on our bikes.

"This is interesting David's body or brain?" Claire covered her mouth as we snorted at what she had said without thinking. She looked at me as she climbed onto my bike. "Guess it's David's brain with Paul's body." Paul winked at her "Anytime you want it Claire."

Foundation for Destruction 

Claire POV

I rolled my eyes I didn't need anyone else trying to seduce me. _But we love each other.. _David's thoughts replied _I'm in love someone else_. I tried to shut him down but it only got him more persistent. _You'll see.._

My predicament got worse and better as I went into the video store with the guys. David went or Paul went to talk to Max they would have a lot to talk about. I didn't see Lucy which made it better to walk right up to Max and introduce myself in person. He took my hand to kiss it "Hello Claire it is nice to finally meet you." That's when my head spilt into excruciating pain as I saw the event play out.

_Max's vampire face was grinning as he held out his hand to Lucy. He had Sam in a headlock forcing Lucy to choose her son deaths or Max's hand. I saw her reach for him frightened. Michael eyes were dark as his malicious voice said "I didn't invite you this time Max."_

David/Paul had me around the middle holding me up "Every time I'm here something dire happens." I muttered as I rubbed my tender head. I steadied myself enough to stand on my own. "What happened?" Everyone around me was staring at me mystified at my behavior. "My new active gift.." I hinted. He lead me out of the store holding onto my hand as I followed without complaint. We went to sit on the beach I didn't care about the whole us being in love and me staying away from these kinds of situation. I saw Michael as a vampire, I had seen Dwayne and Paul die in the worst possible way.

I couldn't let that happen. No matter what the consequences I had to save the boys and I had to save Michael from his vampire fate. The source of all the trouble was Max he wanted Lucy and he must have changed Michael so that she would give in easily. It went all wrong because Max didn't plan for Michael to reject being a vampire and protecting his family. I sat in between David/Paul's legs as he held me. My mind was swirling and I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts because I couldn't pick up a single one of his.

I leaned my head back onto his shoulder as his lips brushed up against my neck. "You do know your in Paul's body?" "mmm… yes but you taste good no matter what mouth I use." I let him comfort me, in the lips and hands kind of comfort. I bit my lip at the cheating aspect but found that I had gone too far to stop him.. for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Without my Love 

"Not much fun now am I?" I murmured as I looked across the vast ocean. "I don't know I like what we're doing now." David said then kissed my neck affectionately. "I have a good spell for you guys to try when we get back." trying to make conversation "What?" he whispered it into my ear. "You'll see." I loved surprises. David drew back "David?" I turned to look at him unsure what caused him to pull away. Before I could say something more he seized me in a forceful hug. "Paul I do need to breath sometime soon." He released me with the biggest grin on his face "Next time I want to be Marko and how did you know it was me?"

"Next time you'll be a squirrel." He inched forward with a wide perverted grin on his face "Can I get between yours legs next?" he asked shamelessly. I immediately got up I glared at him still sitting on the sand looking all smug. "What did I say?" I looked thoughtful as I answered "Something about between legs.. I wouldn't mind making something between your legs disappear." Threatening him made Paul rapidity get to his feet making me almost fall down laughing. "How'd you know it was me?" His voice like all ways full of humor. "Well the tip off was that David wouldn't try to suffocate me." He grinned "He would do more then that if you let him." great all I need is temp- I ceased my word because David was coming as his thoughts flowed into my head, imprudently comforting. _Glad to be of some comfort _his voice was calm. David was walking towards us, he looked sideways to Marko and Dwayne who were converging on our meeting spot. "No No Not again.." I felt it coming it was like a electric charge in my brain as pictures forced themselves to be brought forward so that I could see. What I saw was devastating:

His beautiful face was gleaming as his blue eyes fluttered. The power drained from him, he was fading fast but he keep moving his head suffering though the pain of two points stinking out of his chest. His childlike face laid to one side and became still.

David. Paul. Dwayne. Dead. Why was I seeing these things? I saw the future and the future was hell. "Don't touch her!" It was David at least I hope it was David as the images somehow pulled forward, the demise of three of them repeated in my head. "David." I reached out to him I couldn't see. Someone was punishing me for what I had done, Three times Three I was paying for my evil deeds, three of them were going to die. I was in his arms again I cried an endless flow of pent-up tears. "What is happening to you."

"I. I.. I saw .. it was.. ." a sob escaped me, my face pressed into his coat. I couldn't say those awful words. Because it would mean what I saw would be coming true. No matter what I did. Destiny would have its way. It would work around my plans of saving them. David's calming effect made me able to close my eyes and pass out, safe from the deadly images.

Three Words 

Claire POV

It was almost morning and I still couldn't bring myself to speak. I was in my bed as David watched me, intent with worry. The sun was rising and the other boys had to give in and go down the tunnel and get some sleep. David though wasn't going to move away from me and I didn't want him too. "Can you stay with me?" I voice was uneven as my throat was sore from all the grief. "Of course I will Claire." he remained at the end of my bed settling to sit their and just make sure I was all right. I moved over and lifted the blanket, he needed to sleep. I heard boots hit the floor and then he shrugged out of his coat and laid next to me on his back, his hands loosely crossed over his chest. "Just keep you feet away from me." my mouth dropped as he grinned. "Like yours are any better." I mumbled as I rested my head on my pillow facing him. How did he do that I was miserable a minute ago and now he had me all blissful. "David?" I asked shyly "Yeah?" his blue eyes settled on mine. "I think I love you." I confessed, a relief fell over me. "You think you love me?" he asked with slight humor. I rested my upper body on his chest. "I know I love you." I closed my eyes as David whispered "I love you too." We were asleep as soon as the sun cleared the horizon. I would remember my last thought forever; _I will always be protected in David's arms. _

In Reverence of a Crimson Tragedy

Claire POV

David, still out cold when I woke, had his hands like protective traps around me. I bit my lip, how was I going to get out of this entanglement? I ended up doing a teleportation spell because I couldn't break his grip, I disappeared and then reappeared right next to the bed. I had to get to work if I was to have any chance of saving them; I was going to talk to Max but their were two problems one I didn't know where he lived and two he was a vampire and would be sleeping. I sat in the lowering sunlight for hours and what I came up with was a spell to compromise with something that no white witch would ever dare extend their spirit to encounter. I was familiar with the text I would require and from there I wasn't sure what materials I had to have. I needed an occult shop first to find the book and at least $200 in cash.

I didn't notice the sun was down and the darkness spread over me. "We thought you went to town to get into some more trouble." Paul said as the rest of them surrounded me with their bikes. "Trouble seems to follow me doesn't it?" _Paul's right you really are a damsel. _David thoughts returned to me. "What keeps happening to you?" Marko asked unease was in his voice."A premonition, trust me if they don't get better I'll going to find a way to return the gift." they chucked "what did you see?" Dwayne asked. I sung the Alicia Keys song No One in my head so that David didn't find the truth. I think he knew I was hiding what I had really seen but nodded when I told them that I saw people getting hurt. David knew there was more to it then that but didn't confront me. " I was wondering if you have a occult shop close by?" I climbed onto David's bike letting my arms entwine around him. "Yeah I think there one in the next town over." David replied "Can we go?" _say yes David _I thought sweetly "sure we can all go we need to get you out of our town because you always end up getting into some kind of danger." Paul's laugh echoed through the night as we sailed over the ground in breaking speed.

It was a thirty minute drive to a town called Lily Bay it was just as crowed as Santa Carla. "You guys can go do your own thing." not really trying to ditch them but I knew that didn't want me around when they ate. "Okay Claire but make sure you don't wander off on us." Paul eyed me teasingly but he did mean it in warning as well. "Sure Paul I'll stay right here until my hero's can find me." my joke made then all take of on their bikes amused. The store was empty as the bell above me told the owner that I was here. The owner it turns out was a teenage girl with long black here with dark blue streaks through it.

"Hello, my names Callie, would you like help with your shopping today." she sounded like she reading off a piece off paper. I knew I didn't have much time to look around the crowded store shelves looking for my book. "Yes I was hoping you have a book called The Shadows of Fate." She wasn't a true believer in Magic or she would be grilling me about the dark text. "Let me ask my sister." she trudged off into some back room. Seconds later a second girl came out with a open-for-discussion kind of look. She was taller by four inches and had the same black hair but with red streaks. Sisters, but she was the believer and if I wasn't mistaken she was a true witch.

"You want the Shadows of Fate?" I looked around their was no one else here. "Yeah." here it comes. "That's a very serious book you do know that right?" she was treating me like a novice. "Yes I know what kind of book it is. Do you have it or not?" I was tired of the know-it-all attitude I sensed from her. "Yes we do have it actually but its 150 bucks." I knew she put the cost to deter my from getting it. "that's fine can you hold it for a couple hours." I had to get the money and their wasn't a legal way to do it. "I guess so, what do you need it for." this interrogation wasn't going to make me tell her the truth. "I collect old magic volumes it's a hobby of mine." She assessed me "Fine but you only have a couple hours to get the money."

"That's okay I just have to ask my daddy and he will give me the money." I thought acting like the spoiled daddy's girl would stop her suspicions." I left the store and found nine punks to hand over their money with a little help from me willing them to. I had 160 dollars when I reentered the occult store she was waiting anxiously by the looks of her pacing. I showed her the money as she handed over the coal black volume the inscription of the title was inblood red. I handed over the 150 dollars to her as she rang my sale in. "Be careful." was her goodbye speech. I couldn't have believed my luck their was only three of these books in existence what were the chances one would be in a medium size place like this. I opened the first page where one line was written in what looked like blood; In Reverence of a Crimson Tragedy. this book was made for wickedness but I needed the God of Dark Fate he was the only one who could help me. The Goddess of Destiny only saved the good and pure, saving my vampires friends wouldn't have come off as good or pure.

The Mealtime Trail

David POV

Claire wasn't telling us the whole story as we dropped her off at the occult store. She was filling her thoughts with some music I wasn't familiar with almost all the way to Lily Bay, a place where my boys and I went for a change of location. We had fun this time as we stalked the five drunken parties down the trail that we called the mealtime trail because it came to a pit where most come to pass out. _Always_ _easy pickings_ came Paul's thoughts as Marko claimed his victim the one furthest away from us. Paul had his eyes on the blond female on the far right and Dwayne who always went for the biggest guy found his in the center. I would take the two furthest on the right by taking them both by surprise. We made plans before we attacked we didn't need anyone getting away or alerting somebody nearby.

I gave the signal and we attacked fast and hard as Paul had the girl by the hair and holding her mouth preventing the screams as he bit into her neck. Marko raced ahead to caught the guy who was already panicked by the sounds of our ambush, Marko took him down five feet from where he first started to run. Dwayne had the biggest male on the ground as he bit the middle of his throat tearing the arteries as blood poured into his greedy mouth. I had two males making one unconscious by hitting the back of his head; he wouldn't be waking up. I drank from the other one as my boys who were down with their own focused their attention to the still blooded filled male. I dropped my victim as we each took a part of the final partier. I held his wrist as his alcohol concentrated blood flowed down my throat. The blood stopped as we made plans to discard their bodies near an abandoned bonfire.

Explanation

Claire POV

I skimmed though the book and found his page near the middle. Complicated would be easy compared to this spell I thought the ingredients alone were problematical enough to get a hold of but one thing was going to be hard to explain why I needed it. I looked through all the materials I required and there were some herbs that I had never used before: Mandrake, Rauwolfia, Belladonna, Ash Leaves, Black Cohosh Root, and Blood Root. Other things were the blood of the unclean that's where vampire blood came into play, and I needed to come up with a lie to why I needed to take some of their blood. I saw the spell casters blood something that I didn't want to think about, something called the Black Night Crystal, black candles, black satin and of course the cauldron. I would come back the next day with the money to get everything. Plus I had to pick up some ingredients for a spell I wanted to teach the boys which was a good cover.

"Claire your okay!" an amused and shocked Paul stared at me. "I can go a day without needing rescuing." I pouted. "this would be the first." Marko pointed out "thanks for pointing that out Marko." David was looking intently at me reading at my thoughts. _David your shouldn't ease drop in my brain.. _even though he couldn't help it. "What did you get?" he tried to take the book but I pulled it back out of reach. "Nothing just a book I have wanted to get." _What is she hiding? I'm not hiding anything just a book. Then why can't we see it? _"No reason just a witch with a book of spells." telling them all. "Another prank?" Paul asked suspiciously "Maybe." making myself grin like I had some evil plan. "Can't wait to see what you do next." Paul said he got onto his bike. "You still going to teach us something." Dwayne asked me. "I will tomorrow night I have to get some ingredients, then I'll put you to the test." I put the heavy volume in a cubby so that we could head back to Santa Carla.

The Sexy Guys 

Claire POV

We went into a McDonalds and I ordered a number three and a shake; they had nothing since they were full. I greedily ate everything and made David get me more food and another shake. "You can put down a lot of food Claire." Marko said as he gave his trade mark smile. I swallowed my mouth full of shake "I love food.. plus it's nice to have a fast metabolism.. I usually eat every couple hours so Darren and I were always in the kitchen." "Whose this Darren I keep hearing about?" Paul took my shake to take a big sip and gave it back to me, smirking. I pushed the cup towards him "all yours." "Can't drink after me?" he pretended to be insulted. "No because I don't know where those lips have been." I retorted with a smile. David came back with a fresh shake and more food as I ate the question of Darren came back up. "He's my boyfriend from home." simple said but they wanted to know more. "He is going to college to be a chef and-" David put in "won't take advantage of Claire in everyway." a smirk on his face.

Fine we will talk about it I thought. "Yeah it was one of the only things we disagreed about." Marko, Dwayne, and Paul leaned forward now really interested in what I had to say. "I did and he wanted to wait." they understood, men and their dirty minds. "So you're a virgin." Paul said pleased with the whole idea. "Yes." couldn't lie about that. Sex was the remaining topic for the rest of the night even thought I tried to change it multiply times. We went to a concert that was playing some Whitesnake music I danced with David mostly but agreed to dance with the rest of them and ended up almost slapping Paul because he grabbed my butt playfully. He jumped back holding his hands up "Hey just showing you what your missing." "Not missing much am I." a way to crush a guy I thought.

David grinned as he took me into his arms it wasn't a slow dancing song but we swayed against each other. Dwayne was shy, the total opposite of me but whole reserved yet still tall, dark, and handsome thing made him sexy. "Claire thinks your sexy Dwayne." David mimicked. "So I think you all are in a way." one of my famous speaking without thinking moments. "What's sexy about me Claire." Paul challenged as he laughed. "So many things Paul I couldn't name them all." I said sarcastically. "Name some would yeah." needing to have his ego encouraged some more. "I like that you don't have a care in the world and you find the fun in everything that's what makes your sexy Paul." he was happy about that. "and what about Marko?" "His smile is sexy." I saw it as I looked at him. "and David.." knowing that was coming next. "everything." David was smiling like he won the ultimate prize.

Standpoint

Claire POV

I didn't even bother blush when I said this. David took my hand as we left the others behind, he wanted to speak to me. We were in the forests that had I landed in I leaned up against a tree unsure what he wanted to say even though his thoughts ran through my head. "I love you Claire but I want to know where you stand?" I bit my tongue gently trying to find an answer "David I love you but there are obstacles and complications." "Darren?" "Yes but that's not the only thing." "what else is there?" his eyes were penetrating mine as I struggled to speak. "I'm not suppose to be here." "Neither am I." "You're a vampire." "You're a witch." this was getting no where. "where do you want to go Claire." he looked glum _she wants to leave _"No I don't want to leave!" I stopped to hold my mouth at my outburst. "Then you never have to leave." he told me as if the problem was solved. "It's not that simple" "Why can't it be?" he voice was pressing now. Without forewarning his body was pressed against mine his arms against the tree pinning me. "It can be very simply.." he lips was hovering over mine. "I.. I.." what was I going to say, there was an argument. "just let me show you.." he whispered as he leaned in. I didn't pull away I wanted to see..


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for Reading this Far 

Review Please!! 

I posted this for Jenny 

Only at a Distance

Claire POV

His lips pressed against mine in pure animal hunger roaming my mouth with fierce passion. I had never been kissed this way before.. David affirmed _That's not the only thing.. _with smugness as he yanked me forward, his hands drifted under my shirt tracing up my back. A shiver went down my spine making his thoughts feral as I slid my arms around his neck enticing him closer; my hunger now matched his own. He parted my lips with his tongue, teasing, he drew away from my mouth to suck on my throat, his blunt teeth biting at my exposed neck playfully. I moaned, as our pleasurable thoughts mingled.

We broke apart as an unseen force made us sail in the opposite direction, my back hit the tree. I was astonished that definably wasn't me, it was some outside influence that took us away from each other. _What was it?_ David thoughts were mystified still lingering lustful thoughts. "Lets try coming closer to each other." _it couldn't be _I thought. We started to get closer as the some invisible wall blocked us from contact, a five foot distance. _A spell of distance.._ "What does that mean?" he wasn't thinking logically "Means this." I indicated the five feet that was between us. "Who could have pulled this off?" I was asking me this question.I leaned on the barrier with one hand testing the strength "I can probably take it down.."

With no other choice we walked back to the bikes with a gap between us. The boys waited, cat calling at what should have happen. One look from each of us made them silent. "Why are you so far apart." Marko observed. "I told David we had obstacles.." making a joke out of it, then I leaned against the barrier to show the boys. "What happened?" Dwayne's eyes narrowed trying to see the divider. "Poor Claire can never get any.." Paul said sympathetically with added amusement. David got on his bike not saying anything. _You all right _concerned about his silence. _Yes I'm fine. _I wasn't convinced. _Just wait till I bring down the barrier.. _my lustful thought filled his head as his grin became prominent. _I can't wait _his x-rated thoughts didn't bother me _I look better naked then that_ tantalizing the hell out of him, I heard an approving growl in his head. "I guess I have to ride with someone else." looking with sad puppy dog eyes at David.

"You can ride with me Claire.." I turned to see Paul looking all over helpful. I had to spite him as I strolled right past him to Marko "May I." Marko looked Paul dead in the eyes "I'd be glad to give you a ride Claire." I grinned as I slid behind Marko. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow night.." _What kind of spell is that? _I stuck my tough out at David, taunting him. "Down boy." Paul told this to David, finding our no touching policy hilarious. "Bite me Paul." irritated at the unluckiness I had so far. "I would enjoy that." as he smirked at me. The boys raced each other toward the cave. I hugged Marko's waist for dear life, their pace was alarming as the ocean air sped by me. When I got off "Always the speed demons." I got witty comebacks, I marched past them to bring myself to the entrance.

Demonstrating My Love 

David POV

Unknowing, was the worst feeling as I took her hand, I wanted to know, things I desired to say to her went though my head. She was confused as she leaned against the tree. "I love you Claire but I want to know where you stand?" this was a make or break kind of moment. She paused her thoughts echoed in my head "David I love you but there are obstacles and complications." "Darren?" that was the only obstacle "Yes but that's not the only thing." "What else is there?" I searched her eyes. "I'm not suppose to be here." "Neither am I." "You're a vampire." "You're a witch." retaliating her void reason_. This was getting no where_. "where do you want to go Claire." while thinking _she wants to leave _"No I don't want to leave!" Claire stopped to hold her mouth at her own words. "Then you never have to leave." she didn't have to leave ever. "It's not that simple" her stubbornness was still holding onto her future "Why can't it be?" trying to make her understand that their wasn't complications with her being here. I have to prove my love to her. I moved to be right against her, my arms went around her waist securing her against the tree.

"It can be very simply.." I whispered this, as my lips were almost tasting hers. "I.. I.." how I wanted to savor her lips as well as her unclaimed body, still waiting… "just let me show you.." I whispered leaning in and when she didn't pull away our lips united as I took her with longing; she disclosed that she had never been kissed this way _That's not the only thing.. _I wanted all of her so I yanked her forward claiming as much of her as I could, moving my hands up her shirt to experience more delicate skin. I felt her shudder, going wild at the thought of finally taking her for myself. Her arms made our bodies mold into the other, I sensed her lust escalate as I could hear her desires in her thoughts. My tongue went into her mouth letting it tease hers, I moved to her neck I could hear her erratic heart making her blood pulse with adrenaline. Her slim throat so much I needed to do.. Tasting her sweet flesh and I used my blunt teeth to bite her gently. Her moan made me decide we needed the next step.

I flew backwards as I landed on my feet I saw Claire's face she was as surprised as me. _What was that?_ if is wasn't her.. remembering her tremble as I wanted to rush and tackle her. "Lets try coming closer to each other." _it couldn't be _I wasn't sure what she meant but I stepped forward, testing the air when I came across an energy that made me halt. _A spell of distance.. _"what does that mean?" my mind was working right her lust filledadrenaline filled my head. "Means this," she pointed to the space between us which was about five feet. "Who could have pulled this off." I let her think since I had no idea but I whoever it was made me livid. So close to having her to myself.. "I can probably take it down.."

I couldn't last one more minute but since I wasn't going to be claiming her tonight we just made our way back the bikes. We came into sight and they started cheering and stopped soon after. "Why are you so far apart." Marko always the perceptive one. "I told David we had obstacles.." she was joking about it but I knew she felt the same way I did. She put her full weight against the barrier showing them the problem. "What happened?" I saw Dwayne narrow his eyes trying to see the barrier between us. "Poor Claire can never get any.." Paul's was more amused then sympathetic. I got on my bike unable to speak _You all right _she was worried _Yes I'm fine _but really feeling horrible until _Just wait till I bring down the barrier.. _I could see her naughty thoughts _I can't wait _I pictured her undressed her smooth skin as a devious grin took a hold.. _I look better naked then that.. _I growled hoping that soon I would find out..

"I guess I have to ride with someone else." her gloomy face looked toward me, I knew how she felt. "You can ride with me Claire.." Paul not letting up his perverted advances. I almost toppled over as she walked straight past him to Marko to ask for a ride and he replied looking right at Paul rubbing it in. She climbed on Marko's bike and she told the others about the surprise she had, some spell crossed her mind. _What kind of spell is that? _She stuck her tongue out at me very juvenile but really- "Down boy." Paul could sense my urge as he found that our barrier was a great joke on both of us. "Bite me Paul." she was exasperated at her unluckiness as she put it in her thoughts. "I would enjoy that." A smirk was on his lips. _Lets race! _Marko roared as we all agreed. When we stopped Claire jumped off "Always the speed demons." she was a little winded from our race. "We are vampires." was Marko's comeback, Paul just smirked and Dwayne snorted. She strutted past us making me look at her form from behind, my mouth watered. The cave was the same as always but when I looked at Claire I knew that she was just in love with me as I was with her.

-Review Please -

P.S. If you have any cool usually names please submit them I need a couple more names for my story.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer I do not own The Lost Boys

_**Jamason - I really like this story but sometimes its hard to read cause of lack of editing**_

I know I have a couple friends editing it. I will work on making it easier to read. Thanks

I also will use you names Bess and Bella in my next chapter I didn't get to them yet.

**Nightcrawlerlover - I got an idea - put me in there (my name's Abigail, by the way), please!**

In honor of your reviews, your name is in my story, enjoy Abigail!

**Jenny** your crazy but your still amazing. That's all I can say about you girl. I will get you more of my story soon.

Malevolence

Claire POV

We were ogling still, even after the others had left to sleep. "Can't even shake your hand." I concluded as I gazed at David's face. "I'm sick of someone always telling me to wait." He flashed a smile "Get some sleep we will figure this all out after I get up."

"Love you." _I'll most likely die a virgin since someone always forces me to wait.._ I heard David suppressing a laughter in my head. I couldn't stay asleep, I kept waking up and after tossing and turning for hours finally deciding just to set off for Lily Bay and get the essential ingredients. I changed into simple jeans and a black t-shirt. I would come back before they woke up I needed to hide my dark spell materials from them. The six miles was painful with all that time to think about what I was doing. Saving vampires knowing they killed at least four people every night. David being a vampire made me think of Shakespeare _So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life. _

I had changed I cared not for the future victims; I might as well kill them with my own hands. Immoral.. sinful… my whole being was corrupted. I wasn't a white witch anymore, I couldn't even be a witch since witchcraft, contrary to popular belief was not a Satan worshipping cult. I didn't worship the devil but I worshipped something that he created. These wounding thoughts lasted the six miles until I reached the boardwalk. I didn't even know who I was anymore.

"Money please." I held out my hand to the guy that was just about to say something dumb or perverted to me. I had enough of that from Paul. His clear glazed eyes slipped into his oil stained jeans to retrieve a wad of cash. I moved away counting the money $67 I still needed at least $200 dollars more to afford the magic provisions. I made $212 from the next guy I threw the marijuana that was rolled with the money into the garbage, he was a drug dealer I would have to remember him for the next pay roll. I openly robbed two more guys in the same fashion.

The trip to Lily Bay was interesting I was in a van with a two guys and three girls, they were in a band called Survive. They told me they were playing that night in Lily Bay and that I should go and hear them I nodded but I was glad when they slid the door open as they were persuading me to become a member of their band. I laughed them off and told them thanks.

Indulgence

The occult store was empty like yesterday I stepped inside with over three hundred dollars in my pocket. "Hello I'm Addison.. oh it's you." the know it all looked me over "I see your still alive." What a way to help costumers. "Yeah I'm breathing and everything." the sarcastic humor she wasn't getting. "What do you need?" okay if I was a novice I would need this help but since I wasn't "I got it under control." Addison concurred that I was just a dabbler in magic. Weird how she didn't sense my magic I deliberated as I found the cauldron and used it as a cart placing an athame and the numerous herbs. I juggled the candles as I placed the black satin over my arm I rummage around the crowded shelves of crystals but couldn't find it. With no choice I went to find Addison to ask if they had one. I knew I would get some speech since it had dark properties. I saw her near the entrance talking to a girl that was into the dark arts because of her pure black aura. I awareness that Addison reviled this girl "we don't have blood root." a lie since I just attained some. I put the full cauldron on the counter and waited for Addison to come ring me out.

I was easily annoyed with the bickering, a devious grin came to my lips, I strolled down the aisle to grab more blood root. I dropped it on top of the cauldron as Addison came with a scowl on her face. "Can't believe her wanting to do that spell." I paid the 297 dollars and took the weighted bags before I asked about the Black Night Crystal. Her brown eyes narrowed suspiciously "Why so you want it?"

"Because I want it for my collection." with a duh kind of voice as the love of spinning tales initiated to be a fun endeavor. "No we don't carry that here." she was comforted with the fact that I couldn't have it even if I was a dabbler. I sighed like a stereotypical rich girl that didn't get what she wanted "Okay."

I departed the store finding dark arts girl standing across the street with three others that seemed to be her counterparts in the dark magic. Two males and one female with all black stood around her with enraged looks on their face. I held the item in my hand as I crossed the street and placed the bag of blood root in her unexpected hand. "Just play nice." I grinned as I turned to leave "Hey!" her hand grabbed my wrist as images flooded my brain. I shut my eyes waiting for the vision to be completed. Her green eyes stared at me for a second "What's this for?" she held up the bag.

"You wanted blood root and the girl won't give it to you." I shrugged. Her even white teeth gleamed "I like you. What's your name?" Her group gaped at me in amazement. "Claire and yours." I looked around at the group. "My names Jacey and this is my faction." The word cult came to my mind. "This is Abigail." the girl had dyed black hair, her sinister eyes glared right threw me as her pale face curved into a wily half smile as she nodded at me. "Xavier and the one with the spiked hair is Ace." Xavier was attractive, his shirt clung to his muscled chest as a skull tattoo was inked on his left bicep while chained black pants hung over his scuffed commando boots. Ace was average looking his spiked brown hair messed in position with gel, he had tough brown eyes with a silver chain hanging on his chest. They weren't true witches, it was Jacey that carried the magic spells that they did together.

"What spell are you doing." Jacey asked looking at my bags.

"Three spells."

"Which ones you gonna do?" Abigail inquired with a look of rile patience.

"A glamour spell." Abigail looked uninterested "one to bring down a barrier." now more fed up with my dull spells. "and one that I need the Black Night crystal for." her eyes peeked up.

"Black magic? Didn't peg you for a dark arts kind of girl." Jacey said with a dark grin. Her enthralled group looked on as we spoke. "Yeah but the crystal wasn't in stock." so disheartening now I had to special order one and that could take weeks if Addison would even do it. "So was the blood root yet we know how that turned out. Besides I might have what your looking for but I have to know something first."

"What?" she had the crystal. "What did you see?" Pressing me for the truth. "See what?" playing dumb. "In your vision." I couldn't tell her. "No tell. No black crystal." Frustrated, what a unbreakable negotiator. "Can we walk," I looked at her around at her group "alone."

Jacey glimpsed at her cult "Later guys I'll meet you at the lair midnight." she tossed Ace the blood root. I divulged only that I saw her at the place that I was staying. "Claire I know you're a true witch so just tell me." I was now obliged to tell her "Fine. You want to know. Its going to be a long story."

"I have all day." her green eyes lit up, pleased at getting her way. "should we sit on the beach?" I shook my head "not what I have in mind." I had to show her. I strolled to an open window of a man leisurely sitting in his car. "Excurse me, I was hoping you would give me and my friend a ride." He looked Jacey and me over "Sure babe where would you like to go." I distinguished the twisted way he meant this, perverted men. "Santa Carla." He put a lit cigarette between his lips and took a long drag and smiled. "Get in."

"Living on the edge Claire." Jacey voiced sarcastically as she sat behind me. I wrinkled my nose I wanted to take the cigarette right out of his mouth but he might have got all mad. I looked at the man driving when he asked us our age, to see if we were legal, I opted out of lying and saying I was seventeen. Jacey and I said eighteen in concurrence as the man smiled at his luck. I looked at her between me "what's your sign?" She spat out her necklace. "Aries and you" I stared at her necklace it was the symbol of Satanism an upside down cross. "Gemini." She nodded thoughtfully.

The driver's name was Chris, 28 from Lily Bay area and he hit on us the whole 37 minutes to Santa Carla. Jacey gave him a number and after we were ten paces from the car side she started to laugh like an evil hyena. "Your crazed Claire you have deeply surprised me so far."

The Magical Tale

"You didn't give him your number did you." Not pulling off the serious tone. "I don't have a phone." I suppressed a grin as I shifted the bags "Here let me take some." Jacey took the ones in my right hand. "We have to walk a ways." warning her. "Good we have a lot to talk about." cheerful as we walked the beach. "Do guys always have to stare." I said to myself in annoyance.

"We're babes, plus our magic's draws attention to us, haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah I do have a lot of unwanted attempts from guys." I had noticed all the staring but mostly I just ignored them, I didn't know it was because I was a witch.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Jacey looked in my direction as I answered in full about coming from the future, falling in love but leaving out the vampire thing and the vision I had about her, going all black eyed, trying to lower a barrier that some unseen force put between me and David, and trying to change destiny. She came to a stop with her mouth wide open and a huh was all she managed to say, it was a lot to take in even for a person that believed entirely in magic.

The boardwalk to the cave was around six miles so we had many things to converse about. Like movies, music, fashion, and the president. "President Bush's son becomes president too. Dam I was born in the wrong family."

"I don't think the United States could handle a girl like you." teasing her. "Your right I'd make it mandatory to worship the dark arts and Satan." I rolled my eyes "what are your powers? I read that gifts vary." I had never met another witch so I was thrilled to see what other powers were out there.

"I'm empathic which was my first power. I sense and see threw magic like with glamour spells and recently I have been able to move things with my mind. You?"

"Impressive. Well my first active power was levitation, which made me float above my bed when I was sleeping, I don't know how many times I landed on the floor in the morning." Recalling the painful memories as Jacey grinned "try having hundreds of emotions hit you at the same time." Dam that would really suck I nudged her shoulder "okay you win. My second was astral projection which was a way to say good night to.." I stopped.

"Your sad." Jacey was feeling my sorrow. I looked at her she was in all black, her tank top showed off her willowy torso, her pale shoulders and wiry muscles of her arms. Her dark green eyes looked into mine "yeah I have a lot of things to be sad about.."

"Any other powers?" she was swaying the topic for which I was grateful. "I can play with fire." Her face pulled back into a smile "no way I wish I could do that.. maybe I will get that power soon." The sun was lowering over head as we walked the last mile to the cave. "You live here." Jacey's eyes widened with awe. "Nope. I live in the ocean I'm a mermaid." I retorted sarcastically.

Anchored Fate 

"You're an interesting white witch Claire.." Jacey entertained if anything. "Come on." I brought her to the incline as her scrutinized the way to climb up. "Silly black witch." I mocked her expression. I took her arm as both our feet rose to hit the entry way. "Thanks." She went first and she spotted the guys bikes leaning against the wall. "Roommates." Confirming my story.

I didn't tell her much about them just that I was living with my boyfriend and his three friends. "All males right?" She said with a crafty grin noticing the male theme in the room.

"Yeah." I hadn't told Jacey everything I felt a little guilty. "There is something your not telling me." Dam, her empathy was like a lie detector test. I shrugged as I put my bags on my bags as she followed suit. "So are they hot." forgetting my guilt. "You'll see." I looked at the tunnel "So what do you need black night for exactly?"

"I told you, I need it to change destiny to meet the God of Dark Fate."

"Are you mad you can't just amble up to him and ask him to do that without giving him something in return."

"I know I have a book. What would he want?"

"The God of Dark Fate is mostly a mystery barely anyone comes back from his dimension." That's encouraging "I'll just do a Hansel and Gretel." I would just make a magically trail to follow back. "You need a anchor." Jacey advised. "An anchor?"

"You don't know what an anchor is?" disbelief in her eyes and voice.

"Not the one in a boat right?"

"Claire.." she sighed "you need some help. An anchor is another witch that grounds you to your own dimension." I was confused, she rolled her eyes and explained "They bring you back from an alternate dimension."

"I guess I need one of those." looking around the room. "Guess I'm the one your stuck with." going with my witty remark. I faked a dreadful look. "Hey I know the dark arts, do you?" she asked even though she knew the answer was no.

Reserving the Best for Last 

I shook my head, when the guys came into view, Jacey turned, as amazement filled her eyes. "Shit Claire, your hanging out with vampires too? How is your aura so dam white?" I gave it some thought "yes and I use bleach."

"Stop you witty mermaid wannabe." making me laugh and the guys confused "So whose your vampire lover?" I didn't even get to move when she said "never mind, loves coming off that one." she pointed to David. "Yeah that's him and that problem that I told you about." I demonstrated by going to David so that the barrier activated. "I see it, looks, wow like someone really doesn't want you to well anything." She paused as the guys just gawped at her. I was attentive trying to get anything from her that would help me bring it down, so far it wasn't looking promising. "I sense plenty of sexual tension as well." Paul snorted at that while Marko gave his smile and Dwayne looked like he was in a trance staring at her.

"Guys this is Jacey I met her in Lily Bay getting some supplies, Jacey this is Paul." She followed my line of sight "He's lusting about me." she confirmed "yeah that's Paul."

"How does she know that?" he was perplexed "Even I could tell that Paul but Jacey is empathic meaning she can sense other peoples emotions. She's a witch as well." Not really A witch but I didn't want to explain the evil side of the family.

"Who's the dark haired one I like that one." Jacey looked Dwayne up in down.

"Who's all lusty now?" Paul snapped cleverly.

Jacey snickered "You, Me, Claire, and David." everyone that wasn't Paul howled in laughter at her reply. "That's Dwayne, and that cutie is Marko." winking at him which he returned with his half smile. "I can't believe fundamental white magic Addison let you have all that stuff without a background check." She was kidding with me. "I just acted nonsensical in magic and she just decided that I wasn't really going to do much with it except keep in a shoebox somewhere." She shook her head in total incredulity. "You must have hid your aura from her she knew what I was the moment I stepped into the store."

"Or it could be your necklace, your black on black, your whole aura of pure black it might have been.." She cut me off "Okay Okay Claire I hear you.. But still she knows magic gifted people.. You must have did something."

"I did not do anything to her." denying her accusing tone at the end of her sentence. "Well you did something." she attested. "What about the barrier." I didn't want to continue this conversation. The guys watched us intently as Jacey looked back to the barrier. "With both our magic together." she started to say as she touched the invisible wall "it should come down but it's dark blue." What did that mean? what difference did the color make? "Barrier are usually white or light blue this one is dark blue, I've never seen that." She was puzzled as she examined it some more. "Well we could at least try?"

I groaned as she took my hand "Don't be whiny Claire if it doesn't work we'll try something else." Paul hid his laugher no doubt liking Jacey and her bossy devious ways. "Now touch the divider between you two." The wall was warm the current was electric as if the magic was warning me to back away. I was the one praying she just helped with the extra stream of magic.

I pray to thee, God of Distance and Space

Breach this wall segregating our love

Remove your barrier

Open your impediment to let us pass freely

I pray to thee, God of Distance and Space

Breach this wall, remove your barrier

"Maybe he's busy." Paul tormented as we let down our hands in failure. "You'd better smarten up because Claire is all riled, see she's all in a pout ." I glared at Jacey as the Paul called "witch fight."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Paul." I enticed. "I have other plans. I made a promise to Dwayne to teach you magic." Paul eyes lightened at that.

Fun with Color

Jacey had already started to set up in the clearing as we took our seats on the ground around the candles. "Blue then Green." I pointed out the mistake right after Jacey sat beside Dwayne and David. "Thanks snow white for telling me." I grinned at my new nickname as she glanced at the candles and switched their place with her mind. Paul looked shocked for a moment then must have decided witches equals magic happening. "Now everyone must join hands." Paul asked why I told them all that we needed to connect to the other so that they could fed of our magic's. It was probably to wordy of an explanation but Paul took my hand without objection as I took Marko's on the other side.

I could feel Jacey's dark magic surge threw me as I spread mine out to the guys and to Jacey. After a good minute I released their hands, they looked to me as to what to do next. I smiled as I placed my hands at the beginning of my brow and moved back letting my hands glide over my hair as the magic settled, the stunned expression told me my hair was now bright pink. "Do I pull it off?" shaking my head to let my hair swing back and fourth. I raised an eyebrow challenging Jacey. She rolled her eyes letting her hands fall over her hair making it bright orange. I clutched my chest and even though my hair was equally as bright I couldn't see how ridiculous it looked.

The boys hooted and snorted and as we quieted down I looked at David looking his kneeling form up and down. "Just imagine your hair as a color and let it fill your mind." he nodded as his bare hands swept across his spiked bleach blond hair. I had to admit the black worked on him as I bit my tongue giggling. Paul wanted to go next when his dirty blond hair turned dark purple and he bobbed his head making his newly purple hair fall over his face. Marko grin looked almost painful as Paul shouted that he wanted to go out and show his hair off. Marko made his hair dark blue as I put my hand on my mouth. This was a prefect and hilarious first spell for them since it was Jacey's and my magic making it all work. We lent out our magic to them but in a couple hours it would come back to us. Dwayne looked well, reserved as always so we all had to stare at him until he agreed to do it.. The blood red color spread down over his shoulders as we all stood up ready to hit the town with our magically colored hair.

I let Jacey have her way and let Dwayne take her down the incline. I watched her climb onto his bike, she wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him closely. I slid onto Marko's bike as we flew off into the night. My vision was correct, Jacey and Dwayne were destined to be together.


	8. Chapter 8

Guess what?

This is my Last Chapter

Don't Worry This Isn't Really the End.

Thanks to All My Reviewers and Readers

I Dedicate This Chapter to You.

Endurance 

Claire POV

Marko and Dwayne played cat and mouse passing each other at lighting speeds until we arrived at the boardwalk. "I want a motorcycle." Jacey claimed as she slipped of the bike. "Too bad you already sold your soul to the devil." meaning this as a joke. "Yeah I could have wished for something better." Very much serious. "Jacey!" I was so shocked, even though she was a Satanist. She shrugged "He wanted to make me his queen too." Now she was teasing me.

"Want to get something to eat?" I took her arm anyway leading her to where I ate yesterday. I was craving a chocolate shake. "Sure, to what ever your craving." Giving me her wide grin. "Meet us a McDonalds." I gazed at David as we caught each others eyes. My heart rate sped up as he smirked hearing. _Love you Claire _his velvety voice flowed through my head as I turned away replying _Love you more._

"We'll try again." Jacey words didn't comfort me something superior was making us stay apart. Was it a Goddess or a God trying to keep me from the evil temptation? The line moved and Jacey pulled me to be face to face with a overzealous teenage girl. "What can I get for you today?" her professional manner broke me out of my abstraction. "Umm.. A number three without the soda and a chocolate shake."

"The soda comes with the meal." confused at my decision. "I hate soda."

"Stop questioning her, she doesn't what the soda." Jacey firm tone advised the girl. The girl looked fearful for a minute at her job ability being slammed. Jacey smiled sweetly "I'll have the same." Jacey eyes flecked to her name tag "Bella." The girl couldn't even get out the cost of our meal she was shocked at Jacey and her darkening eyes.

I nudged her ribs, she leaned back and snickered. "Go save us a seat, with enough room for all of us." I handed Bella $10 and let her drop the change into my hand. I gave her a reassuring smile as I picked up our tray of food. Jacey was at the biggest table her lips were moving, communicating to someone. I slammed the tray on the table, making her aware that I was there. "Letting my crew know I'll be there in a few hours."

"Where you going? You just got here." I turned as people stared at Paul with his booming voice, the guys followed shortly after. I sat down at the end of the semi circle making Jacey move "You will miss me I know but I'll be back." She popped a couple fries into her mouth. Paul moved around the table to sit next to Jacey, he put his arm around Jacey hanging his arm on the back of the booth. Dwayne was the next to sit as Marko sauntered over enjoying stares like Bella's. David sat across from me the barrier activated as Jacey moved closer to me. "Weird having that go right threw me." I nodded. Paul in turn made his move closer. "Any closer Paul and your going to be on my lap." Jacey almost growled this. "I don't mind." leering. Poor Paul, Jacey wasn't his girl either. I sighed now playing with my food. I drank my shake so that David wouldn't stare at me in worry. His thoughts flowed though my head as my did in his. We talked like this until Jacey was done her food and mine.

"Bright Orange was the way to go." Jacey said proudly as we walked down the boardwalk as all types of looks came in our direction. "Ohh.. Claire those boys are feeling very aroused about your pretty pink hair."

"What are we going to do tonight." Changing the topic of arousal. Jacey grinned at me and David. Five feet away from each other. "We are planning to rescue you again." Marko mused as Paul who was beside him laughed. Dwayne paced behind them. Jacey was holding her own in the very front of us walking backwards. "You know I could have my group-"

"No." I didn't mean to be so harsh but I didn't need them around. "Just trying to help Snow White." They all chuckled, I could bet snow white would by my new nickname. "I know just don't need Abigail slaughtering me with her eyes again. "She's like that to everyone besides your going to need dark magic to bring that wall down." I mulled her words over. "Only If nothing else works."

"Anyways its Xavier you should watch out for." We ended up going to a concert for an hour then hit the beach to people watch, my favorite spectator sport. Our hair turned back to normal and Jacey left for Lily Bay. She made Paul fly backwards because he tried to hug her. I had to hold myself back from the laughter Paul landed on the sand "I love aggressive girls!"

"Later guys and I'll get your crystal, snow white." With a wink she was gone, like literally gone, like disappeared. "She used magic in full view." I shook my head in disbelief. "Well at least everyone's to drunk to remember or believe what they saw. Anyways I need to go to the store for a few things." We headed into a convenient store as I stole more candy bars and water. I saw Paul's favorite Beer as I peered over to the cashier fully occupied watching the boys in wariness, they got that feelings from people. Their predatorily manner made people instinctively keep away from them. I placed some wine coolers for me, half of the Bud Wiser in stock and a few other kinds of beers into my cubby. I left the store laughing as I told Paul what I got him. "Sweet, gonna get drunk tonight aren't we Claire!" shouting this.

"I need to tell you something, do you mind if we go back to the cave early." I had to tell them the truth. I was doing the spell the next morning. I also needed some of their vampire blood for the spell to work. I rode with Paul since I knew he felt all left out. I think he drove faster just so that I had to hold onto him tighter, the perverted vampire.

When they were in their places I began taking calming breaths as I prepared to tell them.

"I have been keeping something from you." their eyes were full of mixed emotions. "I said that in my visions I saw people getting hurt, I lied, I saw them die." No one smiled they just listened. "I was at Michael's house and I-" Enraged David roared "You went to that guys house."

"Yes, I went and make lunch for his family. I don't need to explain that to you." His eyes stayed infuriated but soften slightly. As tears filled my eyes he tried to come calm me but was pushed back. All he could do was comfort me with his thoughts. _I love you Claire you are my life now.. You can tell us anything._ I nodded, sorrow filled me as I continued "I saw Paul die in my first vision and then when I went downstairs.. I saw Dwayne die in another." I lowered my head letting the tears fall to the ground. Paul wrapped his arms around me since David couldn't. "Then all the going behind our backs with the book, and all the extra ingredients. That was you trying to save us." I nodded letting him pull me to my bed making me take a seat. "I can't let up three die.." I regretted putting this problem on them as well. "Who else dies?" this simple questions made me break down into sobs. "I'm being punished.. Paul, Dwayne.. Dav-" I couldn't say his name or look him in the eyes. I felt dizzy. I pulled my knees to my chin trying to bring myself under control.

"So Marko lives?" Paul making a joke out of it. I put on a weak smile. "I saw Michael as a vampire." David looked taken aback after I disclosed this. "How did you know that Max wanted-" I cut him off "You can't change him, he's not going to accept it."

"Okay I won't-" I heard his thoughts. "NO! Max cannot make you do that. Michael will kill you, I think he was about to kill Max." He nodded contemplating what I just said to him. "I need to talk to Max." I told him to go that he needed to reason with Max. I closed my eyes as David's final thought came to me _If it's not already to late.. _Before a forceful vision hit me so hard that I toppled to the floor holding my head as painful images spread out to my other senses.

Two boys maneuvered inside the tunnel as they came out in the room to look up. Shocked as they saw the boys hanging far above them. Climbing up as one acquired a stake from within his coat. His arm rushed forward as an immediate roar of pain followed and a body dropped from the ceiling. On the ground Marko's unbroken screams continued as fluids poured out of his chest.

"God, Oh God just stop this please just stop." My head in agony I curled up in a ball in the bed. Letting the world fall away..

Chances 

"Awaken Snow White, rise and shine it's a new day and I have to baby-sit you," Jacey voice breezed into my head as I rose to rub my eyes. "I am not taking no for an answer, get up."

"Alright," pulling myself to standing position "Where are the guys?" panicking.

"Relax, it's sunny out and vampires do sleep during this time." mocking me. She had changed her clothes from the other day. She was wearing a cherry colored bikini top with black short shorts. Jacey was really pale, and noticed a faded scar on her stomach, stretching across both ribs and to her abdomen. A black tattoo was almost visible at the end of the scar.

She saw me looking at it "Courtesy of my bastard father." A jet black object was pressed into my hand. She softly spoke. "The black night crystal." My mouth opened at the sight of it in my hand. The dark energies memorized me. "We going to do the spell today?"

I nodded, "Wait no, we can't I didn't get vampire blood."

"No worries I knew the spell needed it so I asked David to give me some before I made him go to sleep."

"Jacey, your amazing." Simply giving her a one armed hug.

"Ewe.." urging me away me. "With all that gooey affectionate crap, please spare me."

"Fine." Retrieving my book, where I had left it. "I can't believe they thought I was plotting on them." rolling my eyes while thinking this.

"You are unpredictably Claire." Flipping through the book as I unearthed the ingredients and materials.

The set up took two hours; getting everything exactly right. Scanning the magic scene and rereading the instructions. "I think that candle is to far right they need to be evenly spaced out across the vicinity." Jacey used her power to move the candle left "That good."

"We are ready." I assembled my body on the black satin in front of the cauldron. Jacey was off to the side out of my area. "Remember muto fatum ingenero vos."

"I will. hush now. please." I couldn't be interrupted. The candles burned and the cauldron held my submission to cross over to another dimension.

_Queso thee Deus of Atrum Fortuna Audite meus litania _

_Spero muto fatum ingenero vos _

_Permissum mihi modify posterus queso thee _

_Deus of Atrum Fortuna Audite meus litania_

Translation English-

_I beseech thee God of Dark Fate_

_Hear my supplication_

_I hope to change destiny _

_I implore you _

_Let me modify the future_

_I beseech thee God of Dark Fate_

_Hear my supplication_

Fog rolled under my feet as the cave setting came into focus. "Stereotypical much." I couldn't see my bare feet as I moved forward. The dirt flooring was cold as I found myself disoriented. It all looked the same as I progressed deeper into the cave. Torches along the wall lit the way to a four way spilt, making me halt as each tunnel was identical. I peered down each one to get some idea to which was the correct route.

"Ok I need to go with blind faith." Hoping my magic would lead me. I stood back and closed my eyes and let my magic move my feet. I opened my eyes and found that I was no where near my original spot. I was being contained by iron bars in a medieval jail cell. I stepped back and heard a hairsplitting crack. I looked down and screamed, the remains of a human skull lay under my foot. I jumped back hitting the bars "This can't be real." I tired to make myself believe that but looking at the rest of the bones that was once a human being. A conversation crossed my thoughts _The God of Dark Fate is mostly a mystery barely anyone comes back from his dimension._ Jacey's words made me shudder.

"I might be stuck here.." I would be ensnared in another dimension, in this cell then someone would step on my bones.

"But they weren't as beautiful or as powerful as you are." a deep male voice called.

"So you will listen to my plea?" I turned searching for the origin of the voice.

"That depends what's in it for me." Rhyming nice, that's all I needed, a comedian God. I did still have to give him something in return but the book wasn't clear on what I should bring. I worded my response precisely "Name a gift to see if I am able to bless it upon you."

Hands clutched onto the bars in front on me "What are you willing to give up?"

"That depends." the man that stood before me took my breath away. His golden toned skin reflected his Egyptian heritage. He was wearing a white and gold wrap around his hips his bare chest gleamed from the firelight. A headdress of gold with dark rubies set into the sides rested on his head. His shadow like eyes stared at me with as his prefect set of teeth flashed.

"I.." what was I willing to give up.

"What is your plea?" He crooked his head sideways watching me absorbedly.

"I have four friends that are fated to die. I want to save them." watching his eyes turn away.

"Exquisite, that such a potent and pure being, wishes to save four measly vampires." his salty voice answered as he stepped away.

"I care for them. They have saved me-"

"Now it is the time to return the favor, correct?" his eyes darted back to mine.

"Yes. I owe them my life for what they-"

"Listen to my riddle, when you find it out, come back and give me your answer."

"What-"

"Dare to seek the truth that is deep within you. Your guise is the day. The day will turn out to be a past memory. If you accept. Leave your life behind and befall your own destiny as a superior being." His words floated away with him as the cell disappeared to find Jacey holding my head chanting something in Latin.

Tribute to the Sun

"You came back." Relieved. "I didn't want to explain to the boys I lost your in a higher plain. They would been in trouble if they tried to kill me." I tried to smile at her ego. "What did he say? Did you even see him. Is he even going to do it?"

"Hold on I can only handle so many questions." Putting my hands on her shoulders. "He gave me a riddle to solve first then I have to go back and tell him my answer."

"What's the riddle, it's not in Egyptian is it, because I would have to-"

"No he was pretty fluent in English. I want to figure it out myself if you don't mind." She shrugged

"Sure thing I will leave you to it but if David asks, I was here the whole time and I made sure you were alright and stuff."

"Check, here the whole time, got it." I helped her down the incline. She blew a kiss and winked at me before she vanished. "Witty little Satanists." I laughed to myself as I wandered the side of the ocean and took a seat.

I dissected his riddle "Dare to seek the truth that is deep within you." Something I was hiding from myself deep down.. Okay next "Your guise is the day." A guise is a… false outward appearance. The day is a cover for what I am hiding from myself.

"The day will turn out to be a past memory." When I find out my secret I will forget about the day. "If you accept." If I accept the sun will be only a memory. "Leave your life behind and befall your own destiny as a superior being." I have to forget my life and become something stronger? Superior being.. I clicked my tongue. I have to find out something that would make me forget the sun and become a superior being.

My eyes bulged out of my head. His choice of words potent and pure and his question of what would I be willing to give up. Cynical. Before I could.. his riddle and offering to him.. He would only change fate only if I gave up my humanity and became a vampire.

Tears fell from my eyes and hit the earth. The sun shined on my face.. I had to decide if the sun would always be or just a distant memory.

Pedestal 

I rested my head between my knees, with only the waves in the background, the stillness of the world gave me peace. The sun was going down. I didn't know how long I sat there thinking about continuation of fate, life, and of death. Was I even doing the right thing? Could I give up my compassion and mercy? To become a killer? I was a white witch, I would have died for a stranger not even a week ago. Now I am deciding if I should kill; and to let be killed the many unknown faces of the future by the fours guys I swore to save. Was it right? No it really wasn't justified, was it.

I picked myself off the ground and went back into the cave. When they finally came out I hugged each of them. I was going to make one of the other boys hug David for me but he shook his head. _How are you?_

"I'm concerned." they looked apprehensive. "I went to the God of Dark Fate today.." a mixture of surprise, anger, and wonder was in each of their eyes. "I'm sorry for not warning you-"

"Jacey told us you were going to do it. I gave the blood to prove it." David reassured as I sat down on the sofa.

"He gave me a riddle to solve and he said that if I accepted it you would be saved." There was silence.

"What was the riddle?" Paul said as Marko nodded his head wanting to know it as well.

"He said. Dare to seek the truth that is deep within you. Your guise is the day. The day will turn out to be a past memory. If you accept. Leave your life behind and befall your own destiny as a superior being."

David was now deep in thought working the riddle out for himself as I listened to his reasoning for each line. "David." Making him look at me. "I have to become a vampire to save you."

"That's it." Paul said as he landed beside me, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"No that's not it, Paul." My thoughts from earlier played in my bed.

"Claire I wouldn't ask you to do that for us." his soft voice made me smile. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"I know but it's the only way to save-" David's confession crossed his mind. "No please tell me that Max changed his mind."

He shook his head "He's wants Michael in the family by tomorrow night, and Sam the night after. I'm sorry Claire. I have-"

"Oh no you don't." My eyes darkening with Max on my mind. "You shouldn't do anything that he tells you David. Michael and Sam. You can't force that onto them."

He was sad. I knew now how it felt, not being able to comfort someone you loved. "Please don't do anything tonight. I will talk to Max when I get back."

"Where you going?" Marko asked me with his half smile.

"Saving you." I turned to recharge my magic scene.

"Claire you don't have to do-"

"I love you David. I knew the moment that I said it that I would have to become a vampire to be with you. That was what my secret is. If you want me to?"

His blue eyes buried into mine and my heart beat faster. He grinned. "I wanted you the moment I saw you. I want to be with you forever." I nodded.

I relit the candles and mixed more ingredients as a submission to go back to the dimension. "I'll see you in a few minutes then." I touched the wall between us. "I will be bringing this down." He smirked as naughty things went through his mind.

"Then you will finally-"

"Finish that sentence Paul and I will make you very displeased the rest of your eternal life." Paul finished his sentence being the witty ass vampire that he was. "I did warn you Paul." Raising my eyebrow at him as the others laughed. I lit the candles as I kneeled on the satin cloth. "I need complete serene and silence please." My eyes closed as I felt four pairs of eyes on me.

_Queso thee Deus of Atrum Fortuna Audite meus litania _

_Spero muto fatum ingenero vos _

_Permissum mihi modify posterus queso thee _

_Deus of Atrum Fortuna Audite meus litania_

The cave was back as I marched forward to the four way spilt. Okay here goes a examination that I need to pass.. I closed my eyes letting my magic lead me again. I prepared to be back in the cell but a palace flowed in instead. Egyptian statuettes were backed against massive sized walls. A canopy bed set in the middle of the room as satins of black and gold sheets and pillows invited me to take a seat.

"What a picturesque woman to be sitting on my bed. I wonder what you have to say to me." His form came in from the doorway his lean body was- shaking my head to get back on topic.

"I have come to discuss your proposition."

"And what had you come to hear." His effortless movement to the edge of the bed made me blink a couple times.

"The answer to your riddle. I have to become a vampire in order to save my friends-"

"A vampire. A measly vampire. My charming young woman you are meant for so much more then a common vampire."

"Then what did you-"

"A higher being, you would have to become part demon but that if very diminutive considering your potential as a Goddess."

"A..A.." I gulped. "Goddess?" I giggled, I couldn't suppress such a comical thought. Me a Goddess.

"Yes my sweet. A Goddess of the Shadows."

"So I need to become a Goddess-" laughing again "I mean me. Isn't that a little-"

"Extraordinary. Unexpected. Unforeseen. Remarkable." His words made me nod.

"I mean couldn't you find a better Goddess of the Shadows. I'm not-"

"You are prefect." his arms were now crossed.

"So what would being a Goddess of Shadows entail? Nights? Weekends? 9 to 5?"

His silky voice laughed "The title and all the powers of the dark."

"I could be a Goddess and still live a normal life." I thought about David and the guys. Maybe not normal.

"Yes a standard immortal life.."

Things charged through my head so fast I couldn't pin point one to consider. "I agree to your terms."

He moved forward as his hands took my face pulling me closer. "With all my providence, my love." I was settled into sheets as I drifted to worlds of imagination. I saw worlds full of beautiful creatures grazing in the meadows. I saw fins moving up and down as mermaids sunned themselves in untouched waters. I found peace in every dimension I visited. I woke to find my true love- unable to feel him against me, and was in hell. "David I need you.."

Path to Eternity 

The God of Dark Fate POV

My enchanting dream had finally come to me at last; after centuries of wanting of waiting. I had her with me, yet let her go back to her vampires. I looked after her as she slept, the one they called David watched her with love in his eyes. I had foreseen this attraction and divided them. I needed him not to ruin my future queen chastity. Just like I did with her human lover. Yet how these vampires amused me so as I watched their hunts. I choose them to keep her safe so I could set up the images I would be placing into her mind. Making her see their fate and come to me.

My images hurt her as her magic and my magic combined giving her brain an agonizing time sorting out the sequence of events. Five thousand years ago I first saw her, a seer came to me seeking protection from her dark fate. Her gift to me was reading my future. She saw a female of great beauty and power coming to earth as a human in the twenty-first century.

I had set up events that lead her to the spell of time travel making her trail reposition to an alternative path. Leading her to Santa Carla to the four vampires and finally to me.

I heard her whisper her vampire's name. I didn't need him in my way of my desire. I would find ways to destroy all in my way to making Claire my dark queen, Goddess of the Shadows.

Soon enough she would be mine. I had waited five thousands years for her. A lone vampire was nothing when it came to getting what I wanted. My future Queen.. Now I would discover how much power you had.. My eyes darkened as I set into motion a way to rid the world of four more vampires…

Sequel Will Follow Soon

Make sure you review and tell me what you thought about my story.

Plus any ideas about my sequel would be considered.

Thanks To Everyone Who Finished

Your Amazing


	9. Note to the Readers

**The Sequel ****Lost In the Shadows: Blood or Gold**

**Read it Now on the M section.**

I have made a lot of twists because it makes the story thrilling.

I have also added new characters and some already mentioned ones to be frequent parts of the story.

Characters in my next story that you already know are Claire, the Lost Boys, Jacey, Abigail, Ace, Xavier, Addison, Callie, Max, The Frog Brothers, the Emerson Family, and the God of Dark Fate.

A lot I know but I won't make it too complicated I promise..

**Thank You So Much To Everyone Who Has Read My Story. You Guys Are Incredible! **


End file.
